A Shadow of a Daughter
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: Vivian grew up without a father and never cared to know him.She didn't need him to look up to when she had the character Shadow the hedgehog. But when she finds a stranger in her house, she'll be in for a wild ride. Something she never wanted.Her Father
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Roderick. Do you know why I asked you to stay after school?" The principal said as I leaned back in the chair and watched her fiddle with her fingers. Another day in school and another day in the principal's office. _Great. Mom's going to be so happy_. I thought to myself as I stood up, slung my bag messenger bag over my shoulder.

"For punching Kevin in the stomach and kicking him in the-" I said as the principal's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, that and the fact that this is the tenth time this month that you've gotten into a fight. You're a wonderful student, Vivian. But you've got to stay out of trouble." She said as I sighed "I also want you to know that you'll be getting a substitute teacher and I want you to behave." I rolled my eyes then left the office knowing I had another week's worth of detention. Wonderful. Simply marvelous. I quickly ducked into the girls bathroom to take a look at my eye. I dropped my bag next to the sink and looked in the mirror.

A girl with ebony colored hair and red highlights looked back at me, but what stuck out the most was her eyes. Red. Blood, ruby red. I hated it. And I liked it. I never wore contacts, strangely they were natural. And so were the highlights. I had no clue how I got them or why. Around my neck was a silver chain necklace with a charm on it, the funny part was that it looked just like Shadow the hedgehog's insignia. And as you might have noticed I said 'mom', I don't have a dad. Or at least, I never knew him. And frankly I don't care to, he left mom and me when I was a baby. He ran off and never came back. I don't want to see him, I could care less about what happened to him. The only connection to him was the necklace, mom said he gave it to me when I was born. I was going to throw it away until I saw it was similar to Shadow's symbol. So I kept it, not because I wanted something of my dad's. I don't need him, although my mom thinks I do because of all the fights. But I didn't start fights, I just …instigated them. But most of the time, it was because of a bully picking on somebody or me. And most of the time I won. I didn't gloat or boast but somehow, I'm the loner of the school.

"Great. Mom's going to flip. Annoying punks." I muttered as I looked at my bruised eye, it was a beautiful purple and my lip was a bright red, stained from my torn lip. Wonderful. I sighed then tried to find my makeup foundation, it was the only kind of make up I carried and only used it when I got black eyes or some other kind of tell-tale bruise. Once applied I left the bathroom and tried to avoid the throng of oncoming teenagers leaving school. I took the back entrance and was about to head for home when a cocky voice spoke up.

"So what'd you get? Detention? How about from now on you just carry the form yourself? Since you have it every other day." I clenched my fists as I turned around to Kevin Jason. He stood there, his blond hair a mess, lip swollen, one eye bruised and his arm in a sling. He still had the gall to bug me again.

"Oh? Then why don't you save the police some time and just send yourself to prison. Since you go there every other year." I said with a light smirk as he glared at me, I might have pushed it there but he deserved it.

"Watch it, Roderick. You might get suspended this time for messing with me." He said as he walked towards me, he was a good five inches taller than me, of course I couldn't care less about height.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." I said popping my knuckles as round two began…

An hour and a half later, I was walking out of the school again, but this time with my mom. And from the looks of it, she wasn't at all happy. Since I was kinda hoping I could forage her signature for the slip. It wasn't that I was trying to hide it from her, its just that she's always so busy taking care of us and I don't want to bother her with my stuff.

"I can't believe you, Vivian! Getting into a fight! I thought you knew better than that!" She said in a hushed voice, meaning that she was extremely mad and the only reason she wasn't yelling was because she didn't want to embarrass me or her.

"Sorry. I'll try not to do it again." I said keeping my head down as we slid into the car. She sighed as she sat in the car, her long blond hair cascading over her shoulders, I knew her sky blue eyes were fighting off tears. Making me feel horrible, I tried not to get into fights, but they always somehow find me. My mom and I were complete opposites, while she had blond hair and sweet personality, I had jet black hair and had a tendency to get upset easily. But we got along great. She's the best mother anyone could ask for, she's not perfect, but who is?

"I'm really sorry, mom. Honest. I know you had to get off work and I'm extremely sorry for that. The fault is mine." I said as my mom looked up and stared at me for a moment, then I knew she was thinking about my dad. Before she used to tell me that I was just like him, that is… until I begged her not to tell me anymore. I hated hearing that I was just like him, I never wanted to be anything close to him. He left his family, I'd never do that. Ever. I tried my best to not do anything that would remind her of him, most of the time I spent was playing Sonic the hedgehog video games. My personal favorite character? Shadow the hedgehog. He was almost my hero, I loved his stern, brave, silent personality. What ever trouble he faced, he could do it on his own, without any help. We pulled into the garage, we both were silent as we got out of the car and walked into the house. I had a chill in my spine as I entered the house, something wasn't right. I left my bag in the back hallway and quietly slipped down the hall towards the living room. Then I saw the reason why I was uncomfortable.

There was a man in the house. He had black hair and red highlights like mine, he was standing in front of my trophy cabinet. I balled up my fists, and took a breath. Making a quick dash across the room, I kicked my foot up in the air knocking the intruder to the floor. To my surprise he grabbed my ankle yanking me down, I twisted then kicked my free foot, hitting him directly in the face. He jumped to his feet all the while grabbing my arm, I clenched my teeth, twisting my arm I spun around and landed another kick then a punch to the stomach. I quickly did another spin kick sending him flat against the wall. I don't know how, but one second he was leaning against the wall then the next he had my wrist in his hand. We both had our hands clenched ready to punch the other when my mom walked in and gasped at me.

"Mom! Run! Get the police!" I shouted about to let my fist fly when she walked up to us, the intruder stared at her in surprise then looked at me and back at my mom.

"Christine?" He said staring at her, as she nodded.

"Sha- Shawn? Is that really you…it is you isn't it?" She said as they stared at each other, leaving me out of the loop. My palms were sweating as they just stared at each other, finally my mom looked at me.

"Shawn, could you release my daughter." She said as she began to laugh, that was something I hadn't heard in years. I missed her laugh so much. The intruder or rather Shawn looked me in shock then let go of my wrist, I yanked my arm close to me as he stared.

"Y-your daughter? This her? H-how? She's- she's grown." He said just staring at me as I glared back at him. I didn't like the way he stared at me or mom, he needed to leave. Now.

"After sixteen years people usually grow, Shawn." She chided him as he continued to stare at me, I crossed my arms and stared back.

"Sixteen years? But its only been-" He began to say when I decided to ask a question.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked wondering what the connection was, mom's face flushed as Shawn's head snapped toward her.

"You never told her about me?" He said accusingly as I moved away from him and over to my mom.

"No. I didn't. Vivian, this is a friend of your father's. We knew each other during my singing career." She said giving Shawn a meaningful glance, she was keeping something from me. But I couldn't think about that much, because the words ' friend of your father's' still rang in my head.

"You're a friend of my father?" I said skeptically as he stared at me then my mom.

"Yes… you could say that. I can't believe how much you've grown." He said again as I sighed in disgust, my mom lightly laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"She looks just like her father, and lately she's been acting like him too." She said her voice getting a touch bit sterner, Shawn looked at me with a curious look on his face. Then his face paled as he finally noticed my second black eye.

"What happened?" He asked as I rolled my eyes and sat myself on the couch.

"I got into one little fight-"

"And she's been in, how many this month? Ten?" She said as Shawn began to smirk then lightly chuckle.

"Well, it seems to me that she's been in more than one today." He said as mom frowned and my heart sank. How'd the heck could he tell?

"Vivian, what is he talking about?" She asked as she lightly touched my eye and her finger came off covered in foundation make-up.

"Vivian Maria Roderick!" I grimaced, it was never good when she used my full name. Ever. Shawn watched us bemused at the action.

"Mom, I can explain. See Kevin was picking on me and I wasn't about to-" I said as she glared at me impatiently, the decided to cut in.

"Vivian! You're never supposed to fight, if they hit you first then you may, but only then and an other thing-"

"Did you win?" Shawn asked braking my mom's sentence, Mom gave him a sharp glare as I lightly smirked.

"Duh." I said as mom's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare encourage this!" She said snapping at him as I bit back a snicker, Shawn rolled his eyes then looked at me again.

" How often?" He asked as I put my hands behind my head and watched for his reaction.

"All of them. Well, I lost once but that was because the kid I was defending was about to get hurt by the third kid and-"

"How many were you even fighting?" He asked sitting beside me, I was in shock. He actually wanted to hear it? My suspicions grew. I moved to the other side of the couch as far from him as possible.

"Hmm…about five or four. I don't remember, it was a few years back." I said as my mom gasped for breath at the news. And there went all that hiding for nothing.

"Vivian, I'm giving you to the count of ten to go to your room. You are grounded for the next month, start marching." My mom growled as I sighed and slowly got up

"1.2..3.4.5-"I made a mad dash for the stairs know if I wasn't upstairs then I would get worse than a grounding. Glancing back I saw Shawn watching me leave then I noticed something I hadn't seen before. He had red eyes, like mine.

* * *

**Nooo! I have to stop writing more stories when I have more than I cna handle, but I just had to post it. I won't update till I get at least, one story down...unless I get persuaded by lots of reviews...(bangs head against table) Why! Ugh. Emerald Kisses by Kat the Echidna gave me the inspiration for this, but trust me this is _nothing _like hers. God...I can't believe I started this...It's yall's fault, you know. I keep wanting to write more stuff for my dear readers, its only because of you all that I even continued to write. So thanks for the support to continue...and now you've got me hooked...Thanks. ~God Bless!~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Meanwhile downstairs_

After they heard me slam my bedroom door, they both stood there awkwardly staring at each other. Christine was flustered and had no clue what to say. What do you say to someone who's been gone for sixteen years? Where to begin?

"Um…sit down. I'll get us some coffee-"

"No. Christine. She hates me." Shawn said staring at her with piercing ruby eyes.

"Sh-she doesn't hate you. Its just-"

"You know it true. Every time she said the word 'father' there was hate in her eyes. I could see it, don't try to cover for her. What does she even think of me?" He said as he sat down on the familiar couch with Christine, she sighed running her hands through her hair.

"…What did you expect? That she'd come running into your arms crying 'dad'? She hates that you left us, she feels abandoned by you. You've been gone sixteen years, she's grown up without a father for half of her life-"

"But I'm here now. I was trapped. You don't know how hard I tried to get back to you and her, every day I've thought about you …about her. I want my daughter back. Yes, I know it will certainly take time. And from what I can tell she's set in her ways. Untrusting, hateful-"

"Like how you were? Don't forget this is your daughter you're talking about." Christine snapped as Shawn sighed nodding his head. Christine leaned over to him gently placing her hand on his

"She's just like you. Hardheaded in all… she keeps everything inside, she never tells me anything before she used to tell me everything about school, friends. But now it seems like she's been living a double life. Getting in trouble, fighting, the only thing not changing are her grades surprisingly. She's top of her class in everything." Christine said with a light smile as Shawn listened to her every word.

"Its not a surprise, she is your daughter."

"You mean our daughter and the smarts come from you. And you know that, she's very advanced for her age-"

"Has she shown any sign of pow-" Shawn asked afraid that he came far to late, Christine shook her head

"No. Thankfully no. But, you have to promise me that you're not going to vanish like you did before." She said as she felt her heart begin to crack at the thought of losing him again.

"Never. I promise it. I only left to lead him away from you, I tried to come back to you so many times…Sixteen years? Its only been sixteen months there. I may have missed most of her life, but I swear I won't lose one more year, month or day. I promise…."

_Back in my room_

I sat on the bed sighing, grounded, just great. Well it wasn't a total bummer, I mean its not like I had any friends to hang out with. Looking up at the ceiling I smiled small lights twinkled in the dark room, giving the effect of the night sky. One of my favorite parts of nature. The sky. The warm sun, the bright diamond like stars. I sat up, slipped out of bed and walked over to my desk to grab my guitar. Cross legged I sat back on the bed lightly strumming the chords of a familiar song…

_Found myself looking into the mirror_  
_Knew I wasn't who I wanted to be_  
_I was living like the way that I wanted_  
_But my eyes reminded me I'm not free_  
_Believe that I saw, everything that I know_  
_Says I gotta go, tired of going solo_  
_But I'm never gonna go there again_

_Chorus:_  
_This is what it is_  
_This is who I am_  
_This is where I finally take my stand_  
_I didn't want to fall, but I don't have to crawl_  
_I met the one with two scarred hands_  
_Givin' him the best of, everything that's left of_  
_The life inside this man_  
_I've been Born Again_

_I see you're walking like you're living in fear_  
_Having trouble even looking at me_  
_Wishing that they give you more than words_  
_Sick of people telling how it should be (how it should be)_  
_What's your download, where'd you get your info_  
_Saw that I'm show, now you're in the in-load_  
_I'm gonna tell you what I believe, OH_

_(Chorus)_

_We are the ones, he called by name_  
_Never gonna look back_  
_Let go, let go the guilt the shame_  
_I said I'm never gonna look back_  
_This is who I am_

_(Chorus 2x)_

_I am Born Again_

"So you inherited your mom's voice." I looked up as I finished the last chord, Shawn stood at my bedroom door watching me. I put the guitar down and stood up crossing my arms

"Yeah, what's it matter?" He simply smirked and glanced around my room.

"Nice. The sky?" He asked eyebrow arched, I gritted my teeth but kept calm

"Yeah. Problem?" I snapped back, why did he bother coming up if he was just going to criticize?

"No. Interesting choice though, I came up to say goodnight." He said as I thought I saw his eyes soften, I huffed.

"Night." I said then picked up my guitar to put it up muttering to myself 'don't let the door hit you on the way out', his eyes narrowed.

"Pardon?" He said as I held back a smirk and lightly smiled at him innocently.

"Good night and be careful out on the streets, you never know who might be lurking in the shadows." I said trying to keep myself from being sarcastic but the tone came out anyway.

"Oh? How thoughtful, but I'm staying here with you and your mother for a while." I gripped the guitar handle as my knuckles turned white.

"R-really? Well then I guess I'll see you around." I said as one hand held the guitar and the other one was balled into a fist. He left with a deep smirk etched into his face as I shook with anger. How could mom let a creep like that stay in our house! I snarled and threw my arm out in anger when I heard a crash, looking to where I threw my arm I saw a red arrow lodged in the wall. Ever so slowly I walked towards it, but when I reached out and touched it, it collapsed into nothing. My heart pounded as I blinked then shook my head. I had to be imagining things, I've had a stressful day and need rest. Yes, bed. My warm comforting bed would make me feel better.

_The next day_

He was still there when I woke up, sadly, it ruined my hopes of everything being a dream. He was still there while I ate breakfast and mom got ready for work. Luckily there's this wonderful place called 'school' that he can't come. He gave me the chills. He hung on my every word, watched my every move. I couldn't concentrate on school the entire day till I got to P.E, luckily that didn't take any concentration. The substitute teacher that the principal mentioned stood at the end of the gym.

"You may address me as Coach Black. Get in line and as I go by tell me your names." He said as his voice gave me the chills, it was extremely deep and…well the only word to describe it was, dark. Every one looked at each other knowing not to mess with him, I simply got in line with everyone, crossing my arms.

"Name?" He asked staring at me, I studied him. He was…strange. Dark stringy hair with red highlights, black shirt and shorts and wore a chain with a weird insignia similar to mine.

" Angel Thomson." I said with a smirk as everyone lightly muttered under their breath, I kinda had a reputation for picking on the substitutes.

"Oh is that so? Because I have you down as Vivian Roderick, the same one that has two weeks of detention." He said glaring at me as I bit back a scowl. Two weeks of detention! Now I knew I was definitely going to be grounded for the rest of the year. Coach Black was unlike any of the push over substitutes. Everyone walked a straight line with him around, but me, well I just was my normal self. Hard to handle.

"Vivian, if you think you're fooling me, by being this way then you are sincerely confused. Class, you know why she's like this?" Coach Black said with a smirk as we ran laps around the room, everyone stopped to look at him.

"Because she knows that she's the weak link in the class." I let out a low snarl, weak link? Who did he think he was talking about? I clenched my fists, trying my best to keep calm. I crossed my arms to hide the fact that my hands were pale from the lack of circulation, I continued to run and as I went past him I rolled my eyes.

"Is that so? Then prove it. If you can run two laps around this track in four minutes then I'll take off the detention sentence." He said as I chuckled hiding the fact that it was impossible, one lap was a mile. So two miles in four minutes, is impossible. But me being the vain, self-conscious person I was I smirked at him

"Sure, no prob." I said then pushed myself to run as fast I could possibly run, I may not run the two miles in four minutes, but I will be the fastest on the track.

"Faster, Vivian. You have one minute left." He said with a smirk since I was only half way through the first track. I gritted my teeth, I had to go faster, I had to push harder. I just had to show him. Sweat poured down my face as my legs burned then everything became a blur of colors and faces. I was confused and freaked out. What the heck was happening to me? I dug my heels into the pavement a few feet away from Coach Black as he smirked.

"Well Vivian, you were fast, but unfortunately you weren't fast enough. Two weeks of detention." He said as my heart pounded in my ears, I felt nauseous and dizzy. I just nodded then hurried to the girl's locker room. Splashing water on my face I looked at my reflection then bit back a scream as I saw a black and red hedgehog looking back at me, I blinked and there was my regular human reflection.

"What's wrong with me?" I moaned as my world began to spin around me. I had to go home. I just had to go, I couldn't stay in the school any longer. Even if I have to skip school, I was leaving. Luckily it was fairly easy to get past the cameras and the teachers and within ten minutes I was out on the sidewalk with my school bag and heading home. Never had my house looked so comforting, so welcoming. I would have ran inside but the nausea and dizziness increased. As I stumbled inside I ran into Shawn and my mom, both were waiting for me and both were upset.

"Vivian, your school called me a few minutes ago, saying you were missing. How could you skip school! I swear if you keep this up then…" She droned as I nodded not caring that I was grounded again, I just wanted to get in bed and sleep forever. I tried to walk past them, but everything was blurring together again.

**"Vivian!" **I heard Shawn shout as everything suddenly exploded in bright white light then nothing.

* * *

**THANK YOU! Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! Thanks soo much! I think that my first chapter with ten reviews, ever! Well here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks again and _~God Bless!~_**

**_PS- The song is called Born again by Newsboys! Oh and I just used it for no reason...I liked the beat. Check it out! Hehe..._**


	3. Chapter 3

I felt warmth, comfort, safe. I had felt it before. I knew I did, but it was a hazy memory. I knew the arms that held me now, it was the same ones that held me fifteen years ago. The ones that would sit down and just hold me and rock me till I stopped crying or till I fell asleep. I had felt so safe in those arms so…loved. I was afraid. Afraid of them leaving me and never coming back like before, but I was also curious. Who was it? Why was I so comfortable? I had to know. Only when I opened my eyes I found myself tucked into bed with a wet cloth on my forehead. Every part of me ached, ignoring it I sat up and saw my mom sitting on a chair asleep in my room. For a moment every thing blurred together again then it snapped back to normal vision, closing my eyes for a moment I felt a hand pushing me back into bed. Opening them I saw Shawn standing over me easing me back to bed, I shoved him away. Why was he even in my room?

"You need rest, Vivian." He said softly so mom wouldn't wake up, I glared at him

"I'm fine." I growled crossing my arms as my shoulder blades began to ache again.

"You collapsed in the kitchen, you're not well." He said as I pulled the covers over my knees.

"Really? How did you come to that conclusion?" I snapped as my head began to whirl and yet I continued on.

"Why are you even here?" He just stared at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his life.

"I'm trying to get back to my family." He said as I felt the same chill I felt when we first met. Get back to his family? Did I know them? I had a sudden certainty that I did, but at the same time I didn't. No one looked remotely close to him

"Have you met them yet?" I asked as my curiosity got the best of me, he sighed then lightly chuckled.

"Yes, but I wasn't received well. My daughter has certain views about me, which is understandable." He said as I had a funny feeling, everything was beginning to feel weird.

"Hmm, sorry to hear that." I muttered politely as my mom began to stir, he chuckled again his ruby eyes glittering.

"Well, she's a stubborn thing like me…but I want her to know that even though I was gone, I never stopping thinking about her. That I never wanted to leave, but circumstances came up and I just couldn't come back. She has to know that I never abandoned her." He said looking into my eyes like he was telling me all this.

"Vivi? How are you feeling, honey?" My mom yawned as she got up and came over to my side, I faked a smile and answered that I was fine.

"You gave me such a fright, I almost didn't know what to do when Shad- Shawn took over. Thank you." She said turning to him as he glanced at the ground. There was just something off about him, I just couldn't figure it out. I couldn't trust him… at least not yet. I was about to ask another question when the bedroom door was flung open a large burly man with light brown hair stepped into the room and instantly a smile appeared on my face.

"Danny!" I said as he walked over to me giving me a hug. Shawn stood there arms crossed giving Danny glares, my mom simply laughed.

"Hey there kiddo. I heard about my favorite girl feeling down, quick what's the date?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Then it hit me. Today was September 16.

"September 16. And I'm not your favorite girl, you're just saying that!" I laughed shaking my head at him, he just smiled then looked at Shawn and froze.

"Who's he? Wait a sec-" Danny said as he began to glare at Shawn

"This is a friend of my father's. Shawn this is a friend of the family, he's been the closest thing to a father to me." I said grinning, if I was ever really feeling down or wanted to get out of trouble then Danny was the guy I would talk to.

"Oh? Pleasure." Shawn said stiffly as he shook his head, Danny nodded and glanced at my mom.

"Well, kiddo. I've gotta fly, the missus is down in the car and I can't keep her waiting. Be careful." He said but I knew the double meaning in 'Be Careful'. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as he briskly left the room, Shawn still glared at him as he left and kept that face after he left.

"Well it's getting late, and you need to rest. Night Vivi." My mom said as she came and gave me a kiss good night, Shawn stood off near the doorway watching us. Then I noticed he was still watching me, like he suspected me of something. And he had a right to, because what I was going to do once they were asleep was crazy.

"Good Night, Vivian." Shawn said as I nodded then they left the room shutting the door behind them, I sighed and relaxed for a bit then looked at the clock. It was eight-thirty. In three hours I needed to be out of the house and at the downtown harbor. Why? Well Danny also gave me a job, the best one any kid would like. A spy. It was a secret between him and I, and tonight I was posing as an underground racer. It was risky, but I've enjoyed every single mission he's given me.

Half and hour before eleven I slipped out of bed and opened up my closet. I pulled out a big stuffed bear, my mother had been saying she wanted to throw it away, but I kept it to stash things inside. It was in broad daylight, but still concealed. And inside was the racing suit and in the farthest corner of the closet was a helmet. I did a quick turn to get dressed when another wave of dizziness hit me, once again everything meshed together. I grabbed onto the edge of my desk as everything slowly came together. With a shake of my head I brushed it off then continued to dress, I smirked as I reached under my bed and pulled out a collapsible fire escape. Why go through the front door when you can go out the window? I climbed out and quickly hurried down the street, the second I got to the corner a black sedan appeared. With a quick glance around me I got into the car, I was alone with only the chauffer. A navy blue bag sat in the seat next to me, I quickly grabbed it and opened it to find some things. An ID, cover story and most importantly keys to my racer. Within ten minutes I was standing at the edge of a gate near the harbor, if you stood there it looked like it was nothing but grass but you had to go inside to see that the track was beyond it.

"Hey, Jaycee! What took you so long?" A young guy about seventeen walked up to me with a smirk.

"Sorry, but I got caught up in traffic! Now are we going to race or what?" I said with holding up the helmet, we both laughed. If only he knew that he was going to jail after this race, all I had to do was get video of these 'races' then I was scotch free. It was simple. Danny had told my mom he was teaching me to drive, he just left out it was for an underground race. Five more minutes and I was sitting in the car, beside five other cars. I kept my eyes trained on the lights, but once again everything started to get fuzzy and before I knew it the race had begun. I was behind a few seconds, seconds I couldn't lose. I slammed on the gas and rocketed forwards, with this top of the line technology I easily caught up, but the trick was staying ahead. And that became a problem for me, on and off the track would blur together.

"What's happening to me!" I snarled focusing even harder as I neared the finish line and as I was about to cross it something moved in front of my car. I couldn't tell if everything was blurring together or if something really did jump in front of the car, either way I lost control. I instinctively jerked the car out of the way sending me into a tailspin. I gripped the wheel as everything spun, the car, me, and my brain. Suddenly I felt the car collide with a wall, sending me flying against the wheel. Gasping for breath I tried to get my bearings as I felt the car doors open up and someone unbuckling me and pulling me from the car. Everything was still blurred together and I couldn't tell anything from it, all I could do was listen to voices.

"Thanks man! Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I'm taking her to a hospital." It was deep, throaty voice and it sounded terribly familiar. I could hear his footsteps crunching against the gravel as he carried me away from the car and towards who knows where. And just like an elastic band everything snapped back, shapes, colors everything was back to normal. Then I saw who was carrying me. I twisted myself away from him and landed on my feet.

"What the heck are you doing here!" I snarled at Shawn as he glared at me.

"What am I doing here? You're the one who should be explaining your self." He snapped as I clenched my fists and started to walk of, he wasn't worth it! But how did he even find out where I went and when?

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Vivian Roderick!" He shouted as he grabbed my arm and turned me towards him.

"Let me go! I don't have to tell you anything! I want you out of my house and out of my life!" I snapped and I yanked away from him, he glared at me.

"You could have died in that race, I want you to tell me what you thought you were doing!" He shouted as I glared at him shaking my head.

"No. I don't have to tell you a da-"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me, young lady!" He snapped as I clenched my teeth, we stood there glaring at each other. What was his problem! Why couldn't he just leave me alone!

"Look if you think you're doing my father a favor, you're not. You're causing me unnecessary trouble! And you know what! I don't have to tell you anything, because you're not my father!" I shouted as he glared at me.

_**"I am your father!" **_He yelled as my world spun again. I felt like he had slapped me. I shook my head. It…it was impossible…

"You're not my father! I don't believe you!" I said my voice cracking, he stared at me with the same red eyes as mine. I knew he was right. Then I ran. I turned and ran and ran. I had to get away. Then it happened again, everything blurred together, I gasped for breath and stopped running. Once it cleared I realized I was standing outside a coffee shop…in the city. I quickly ducked inside not caring how I got there and in case Shawn happened to come this way. It was familiar to me, I had come here several times during the week.

"Coffee, Black." I said as the guy behind the counter nodded, I reached into my pocket to get some money when a hand snatched it out of my mine

"I'll take care of it. Make it two." Shawn said holding my wallet out of my reach, I crossed my arms and looked to the door. I might be able to make it while he gives him the money.

"Don't bother, Vivian. You won't step foot out of this shop till we have a talk." He said handing the guy the money, I huffed. How could he figure that out? I glanced around the room, maybe if I could get someone to drop their tray it would be a good enough distraction for me to run.

"That won't work, neither will saying you have to go to the bathroom, there isn't an escape exit and they locked the kitchen so you can't get out through there either." He said trying to hand me my coffee. How the heck? He walked over to an empty table, sat down and waited for me. I stared at him. This was my father? I sighed and sat in front of him, my cover was blown, he had trapped me I didn't really have much of a choice.

" So mind telling me what just happened?" He asked as I scoffed at him. He just expected me to open up to him like nothing, he was going to have to fight for that answer.

"Not until you tell me what you've been doing for fifteen years?" I snapped as his eyes narrowed then to my surprise he began to chuckle.

"Impertinent aren't we?"

"I guess it runs in the family." I retorted as he smiled and shook his head.

"Yes, I suppose so. I can't fully explain myself yet, but I will in time. I left because I was putting you and your mother in danger, I had to lead him off my trail and it took much longer than I expected." He said as I rolled my eyes, lead someone off his trail? How old does he think I am? Five?

"Really? Who?" I asked as he stared at me, he had a blank look just like me.

"I see. You can't tell me, just like I can't tell you what I was doing. Look, I have school tomorrow and I need to go home." I said getting up as I turned to leave when his hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down into my chair.

"I though I made it clear that you weren't leaving till you told me." He said as I yanked back

"And I said I wasn't going to tell you!" I snapped but still stayed in my seat, maybe I could still get something out of him. After all he was my father. Maybe I could cut him some slack since he's been gone…maybe. We both sat there for a few moments glaring at each other, whether he knew it or not it was a staring contest. I usually won, but he was very hard. But once my eyes began to burn I casually took a sip from my coffee and blinked. And just for a moment I thought I head him chuckle. I've had enough. I was leaving whether he liked it or not. I jumped to my feet and headed for the door again when his spoke.

"You surely don't want your mom to find out about this?" I froze. I turned towards him, hating him even more.

"Are you blackmailing me?" I asked trying to keep my voice down but came out as a snarl. He smirked then sipped the coffee

"Maybe I am." He said casually as I clenched my fists.

"Well since you've already blown my cover, I might as well tell you." I muttered then placed my coffee down on the table, he watched waiting for an answer. Danny was going to be so mad once he found out…

"I'm a secret agent." I said then glanced out the window, he sat there just staring at me and for a second I saw a look of horror on his face. Serves him right. I told him not to be messing with my business.

"A secret agent? It seems you're more like me than I expected." He muttered then drank some of his coffee, my eyes instantly found his. What did he mean by that?

" So you're in the same business? Huh. What agency?" I asked rifling through the agencies I could think of. FBI? CBI? Black Ops?

"That is classified. But tell me more about your's." He said leaning closer to me. Here we go again.

"Look, I'm not stupid. I can't give out any information, TSS, is going to be mad at me as it is." I said leaning back in the chair as he smirked.

"TSS? Teens Secret Service? That's an new one, huh, I'll have to take a look at it." I gritted my teeth, how did he do that? I glanced at my cup to find it empty, I got up and walked to the trash can. When I looked back Shawn wasn't at the table, I shrugged and started for the door when a hand grabbed mine.

"I'm going home, now. I suppose I'll see you there." I growled then yanked away from him. I quickly ducked into the thickest crowd I could find then got on a bus, thankfully I didn't see Shawn the rest of the night. And even if I did then I wouldn't have spoken to him. So many things were running through my mind that night. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep…at all.

* * *

**(fangirl scream) Thanks soo much for all the awesome reviews! Two more and I would have had twenty! Thanks soo much! Well what'd you think? Shawn sure is intresting...and very familar to people. Like father, like daughter. And very competitive, sneaky, cunning...ect. Please review! Thanks and ~God Bless!~**


	4. Chapter 4

I laid in bed listening to my alarm going off for a few minutes then once agitation sunk in I got up and turned it off. Leaning against the wall I peered out the bedroom window to see it was still dark out but small yellowish sunlight began to break through. Silently I stepped out of my room, down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen to start the day. I quickly peeked into the living room to see if Shawn was asleep on the couch, I hoped to make a lot of noise with the coffee grinder. But to my disappointment he was gone, where I had no clue until I turned around to come face to face with him.

"What are you doing up this early?" He asked as I rolled my eyes and walked around him. I reached up to open the cabinets to get the coffee together.

"Making coffee. I usually get up earlier than mom and make her coffee. She takes forever to get dressed and put on useless makeup. I tell her everyday she doesn't need it, but she won't listen." I sighed as I grabbed the coffee pot and poured water inside, Shawn shook his head with a smirk as he leaned against the table.

"Typical. I'm happy to see she hasn't changed in the slightest." Shawn muttered when I heard a light 'thwack', I couldn't help but chuckle knowing mom had walked into the room.

"You're both hilarious. Thanks honey." She said as Shawn and I both looked at her and answered.

"Your welcome." I shot a glare in his direction as he simply shrugged and stared at mom. I turned back to the sink to begin rising off last nights dinner dishes, when I heard the scrap of chairs meaning they were sitting down.

"Vivian. Shawn already told everything." I dropped a glass cup in the sink, the 'crash' still rang in my ears as I whirled on Shawn.

"You what! We agreed to keep this between us!" I snapped as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Vivian. But I had to tell her about how you got up last night and how I finally told you about me. And how you went back to bed right after that. I'm surprised you got any sleep after that shock." He said instantly calming my worst fears, but shooting my suspicions on overload. It was his perfect chance to get back at me for fighting him and for telling him off, but he didn't.

" I didn't. I assure you. Look the coffee's brewing, mom. I'm going upstairs to get ready for school, I'll see you later." I said then began to head out of the kitchen when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. Again?

"Are you sure you feeling well enough for school?" Shawn asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine. A little sore from sleeping in bed so much, though." I snapped knowing he knew that I wasn't sore from bed, more like from being hurtled against a steering wheel at a hundred and fifty miles per hour. I pulled away from him then hurried upstairs, ready to get to school and forget everything and everyone at home….

~...~

Low and behold, school held more problems than at home. Much more. I tried to blank out everyone around me as they began to snicker.

"Hey the weakling finally decided to come back!" They would say as I walked by till it finally pushed me over the edge. I skipped lunch period and stormed into the gym trying to find Coach Black. He stood there with a basket ball in his hand, I glared at him as I walked closer.

"You've really done it this time, Black. During my P.E. period you're going to take back the weak link comment." I snapped as he smirked at me.

"Oh and by what means?" He chuckled as I clenched my fists.

"What do you have in mind? Huh? A fencing? Kickball? Doge ball? Tag-" I said as he chuckled and leaned closer to me.

"More along the lines of Hand to hand combat, dear." He said as I smirked.

"Alright then, you've got a deal. When I win you take back what you said and leave me alone-"

"That's highly unlikely considering the favor of you winning is low. Once I win I will make the remainder of my teaching here miserable for you." He said as I rolled my eyes. He was an old coot. How could I lose? At least that's what I thought as I battled him.

My arms and legs were trembling as I held him off. The entire class stared at us, guy in awe while the girls were disgusted. I could've honestly cared less about what they thought of me, but I wouldn't tolerate the mocking. I kept reminding myself of deep breaths but there was never anytime, it was like he was Energizer Bunny on steroids. I ducked and swung my leg out knocking him to his knees, with a spin I tried to do a round house kick but he grabbed my ankle at the last second and sent me skittering across the mat. I looked up to see him standing over me, I snarled and jumped to my with both my fists clenched. There was no way I was going to lose to him.

Running forwards I jumped up to land a kick when he grabbed my leg and smirked. With a flick of his wrist he shoved me down, I glared at him then noticed an opening. If I could just get behind him then I might just win this. I could already see my footing and the right angle to hit, that is if I was there. I blinked for a second and everything blurred together again. With a snarl I shook it off then opened my eyes to see me standing behind Coach Black. Stunned for a second I instantly got back to the fight and kicked him in the lower back knocking him back to his knees and this he wasn't going to get up. I focused only getting him on the ground, I kneed him in the back while on his knees sending him sprawling on his stomach. I jumped on with my knee pressed against his back while my arm snaked around his neck. By then I was panting and out of breath, every part of me was shaking and burning. I couldn't ever remember fighting so hard before. Why was he such a challenge when I had fought others before?

"I…win." I said hoarsely then let him up as I moved away from him. I wanted to lean against the wall, but that would be implying that he was a challenge. So I stood on both feet as he stared at me while getting up, then to my surprise he began to smirk.

"Well done, Vivian." He said as the bell rang for the next period, everyone ran out of the room trying to avoid getting near me. Normally that would bother someone who wanted their attention, me? Well that meant everyone would stay away from me, which was a big advantage. I began to walk to the girls shower room when I heard Coach Black start talking.

"Very impressive, Vivian. Its been ages since the last time someone's done that. You're almost as good as my students I've trained." He said as I stopped and looked back at him. Students?

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he stared at me then a slow smile appeared.

"This job is just to entertain myself, and to see someone I haven't seen since they were an infant. My point is that you, Vivian have a gift. Something that none of these ingrates here have." He said as I rolled my eyes then turned back around. The man was crazy and I was going to go cool off for my next class.

"You've been having certain ailments. Dizziness, blurred vision, and things happening for no reason. Like arrows? Or teleporting?" He said stopping me in my tracks. How did he know? I stayed in my spot neither turning to him nor walking away.

"I can help you, Vivian. You have powers beyond your imagination, all you need is someone to mentor you." He said as I stood there trembling from exertion and almost excitement. Excitement that maybe he really could help me with this, maybe.

"And I suppose you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart?" I said as I heard his footsteps getting closer to me.

"All I want is to train you, once that's finished then you can do what ever you please." He said his hand resting on my shoulder, and strangely I felt like I had met him before. It was so bizarre, I knew I had met him before but where? And when? I stood there listening to my pounding heart then moved away from him.

"How do you even know if I have these 'powers'?" I said crossing my arms as he began to chuckle. I knew there was something off.

"Test it out yourself. Throw your arm towards the wall while thinking of something you hate the most or someone who's been an agitation." He said as I stared at him then turned to the wall, would it happen again like it did in my room. Anger. Hate. Instantly images of Shawn appeared. What right did he think he have that he could just waltz back into my life? Who did he think he was nosing into my problems? Who was he to tell me what to not do? My eyes flashed open as I threw out my arm with all the strength in my body and instantly I heard a crash. I looked straight ahead to see a piece of the wall come crumbling down along with all my defenses.

"Hmm, well that theory is dissolved. Now what is your answer?" He asked as I stood there in awe, that had happened simply because I had thrown out my hand? What would happen if I just did it randomly? Would it happen again and what about the consequences? Someone could get hurt or worse. I had to learn to control this before someone or I got hurt.

"_Alright then. I'll train with you."

* * *

_

**Hey there everyone! Well here's the next chapter! Oh and I don't know why I named Vivian, Vivian. I just liked the name and its old fashioned like her father 'hint, hint' So what do you think of Coach 'Black'? And about Shawn? Will things get easier for Shawn and Vivian or will things just get more tense? Find out in the next few chapters! Hehe! Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! Please keep them up and ~ God Bless!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING! Some brief 'mild' language**

* * *

It was dark. I stood in the center of the gym, the sounds of laughter and chatting from the lunch room echoed through out the school. My entire body was ridged as I listened for the tell-tale signs of an attack. Then it happened. I ducked to my right swinging up my leg, a rough cold hand clasped around my ankle. I bent my knee back and forth then thrusted as hard as I could kicking my attacker back. With one hand on the ground I caught myself before hitting the linoleum floors.

"Faster!" I heard him shout as I jumped to my feet and clenched my fists as I got back into fighting position.

"Always be aware of your surroundings!" He shouted as I heard a low whistle towards my left. I whirled around thrusting out my arm.

"Chaos Spear!" I shouted then heard a loud pop, then more low whistling. I snarled out a low curse then quickly threw out both my arms, a second later my hands clapped over my ears as I heard the sound of repeated popping. Then the sounds of hands clapping reached my ears, I dropped my hands and lightly grimaced as the lights were flipped back on. Coach Black was smirking as he walked towards me, I couldn't help the smile that reached my face. You had no clue what he had put me through. For two weeks I had been training with him. Skipping lunch and training till the very last moment. But it was worth it. So worth it. Come to find out I could use Chaos Control and Chaos Spear, like Shadow the hedgehog.

"Well done, Vivian. You're excelling much faster than I anticipated. A week more and you'll be my top student." He said as I kept my head held high and my face blank.

"Humph. I'd much rather surpass 'student' if you understand what I mean." I said crossing my arms, Coach Black stared at me then began to chuckle.

"Simply remarkable." He muttered to himself leaving me out, I ignored him and started towards the locker room. I had only five minutes to get ready for my next class and my stomach was churning for food. I stormed into the house ready for one of my mom's full blown out dinners she made every night, Shawn was sitting in a corner with a book in his hands.

"Hello, Vivian. How was your day at school?" He asked as I rolled my eyes and dropped the backpack on the ground.

"Vigorous. Hey, Mom? What's for dinner?" I called out waiting to hear her say, pot roast or turkey or rotisserie chicken or something hearty and heavy..

"Oh we're just having a small salad, sweetie. Nothing big, I don't really feel like cooking today. Unless you want me to make you something?" She called out from the kitchen as I felt my heart and stomach crumble. Salad? That's all? How am I supposed to get full on that and still have calories for tomorrow's practice. I would have asked for something else, but then they'd wonder why and it was hard enough explaining why I had several bruises and woke up sore every morning.

"Um, nah. I'm fine." I said as the words easily slipped from my tongue, lying seemed to be like a talent of mine. Hardly ever caught and probably won't be caught…except by Shawn. It was like he could see right through me. No matter what I said or how hard I tried he'd see my false truth. It was freaky.

"Hey, Viv? Could you run to the store and get me some tomatoes? I only have half of one from a day ago." She said as the wheels in my mind began to spin, a trip to the grocery store…meaning I could grab a hamburger or something other than salad.

"Sure! No problem mom, I'll be back in minute." I said knowing fully well that I could be back in a minute _if_ I wanted to.

"I'll come along, its been getting darker faster lately." Shawn said as I clenched my teeth. That was another thing. He never left me alone except when I went to my room, and not even really then!

"I'll be back before dark. Don't bother getting up, Shawn" I said and started to head to the door, ignoring the grimace he made. He hated that I called him Shawn instead of Dad. It was going to take a lot of kissing up to get me to call him 'Daddy' any time soon. With five quick strides I was out of the house and into the chilly air, I smiled then glanced around to see if anyone was around to see me. Not a soul in sight. Taking a breath I closed my eyes and concentrated on the store, then I slowly opened my eyes to find myself at the entrance. Smirking I easily blended in with the crowd and grabbed what I needed to get. I munched down on a thick, juicy turkey leg as I walked home, walking gave me time I needed to finish the turkey before I got home. Unfortunately night fell faster than I expected and was half way home in pitch black darkness.

"They are so gonna kill me." I muttered as I passed by an alley, I stopped seeing a large dumpster. I walked a little ways forward then threw it inside, but it rebounded off the edge. Turning back to the street, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Watch it kid!" A man with scraggly blond hair and wild eyes said to me, I easily shrugged him off and started walking again when a shadow stepped out in front of me blocking the exit. And this time it wasn't some hobo. This man had light wavy bronze hair and was wearing a dark t-shirt and a bat…and he wasn't alone. Suddenly I saw the blond haired man scurry out of the alley. Great. Just great.

"Get out of my way." I snapped trying to walk past them, but just as I figured they grabbed my shoulder.

"I don't think so, babe…we can't let a cute girl like you get away, can we?" The dark haired one chuckled getting uncomfortably close to me. I glared at him then before he could blink I landed a kick, lets just say in low places. He doubled over as I smirked at him.

"Thinking twice?" I said then yelped as I was shoved to the ground, I was about to jump back up and fight when the alley light suddenly went off. It was pitch black I couldn't see anything except for the flickering street light out side of the alley.

"Woah! Hey! Who'd the-!"

"Let me go!"

I could hear their shouted around me and the sound of crashing and thumping. I stayed where I was at trying to figure out what exactly was happening, my only guess was that someone was helping me. But who? I felt a rush of wind then heard the sound of retreating feet, I could make out several men running out of the alley and into the street then it was completely silent.

"Who are you! Why did you help me?" I demanded as I heard a dark chuckle, I felt a chill run through my spine. That laugh…I know I've heard it before…but where.

"Answer me!" I snapped then I saw a pair of red eyes staring at me.

"Its alright, Vivian. Its me, Shawn." He said as I slightly relaxed then went ridged again.

"You were following me! I told you I didn't need you to come along!" I snarled at him as I was about to start getting up, but stopped at the sound of metal scratching against concrete.

"…d**n. I thought it would last longer than this!" I heard Shawn mutter, then I began to worry.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I heard the sound of Shawn sighing, everything was telling me to be on high alert.

"I didn't want you to see me like this until we had gotten closer, but apparently my anger had triggered it to happen." He said as I slowly climbed to my feet.

"I don't understand." I said keeping my voice calm and level, but my heart was pounding. What was he hiding. Then I heard the scrape of metal again coming closer to me and out of the darkness.

" Vivian, don't be afraid…of me." He said then stepped into the light. I gasped staring at him. It was impossible. Its…I…suddenly I couldn't breathe. Metal red, black and white shoes, slender muscular body, white chest fur, red stripe ran along his arms and legs. Black quills with red highlights, white gloves with inhibitor rings and lastly two red eyes identical to mine.

"N-no! Its…impossible! You're not….it can't be… Shadow the hedgehog?" I said as I stared at him, he smirked and crossed his arm.

"Well at least you're familiar with me." He chuckled and for a brief moment I thought I was the luckiest person the planet to meet Shadow the hedgehog…then the dots began to connect themselves. If Shawn's my father and Shawn is really Shadow then that meant-

"You're my father?" I said as his eyes softened then he nodded then came closer to me. His hand lightly rested on my shoulder while my head swam with all the information.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled pulling away from him, for a moment there was look of confusion then calm.

"You can use Chaos Control! You have super speed! And you couldn't come back until now! After sixteen years!" I shouted at him as my voice finally began to break. How could he? He could control time and space and yet he couldn't come back?

"Vivian I can explain. Just give me a moment-"

"I gave you sixteen years to come back! For sixteen years I grew up with out a father and for sixteen years I've been the freak, the outcast because my father ditched me when I was a year old! Don't you dare tell you have an explanation, because you don't!" I shouted then ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could, I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. I just had to get away from him. Far away. Within minutes I was in the central park of the city, It was only a few miles shorter than the central park in New York, so it was big enough to get lost in. I sat down on one of the benches with my head in my hands. This can't be happening. Its just not possible. Shadow the hedgehog is my father? Would that make Gerald Robotnik my Great- Grandfather? And what about-

"Vivian." I heard the familiar deep voice of Coach Black, I looked up at him as I shook off the pressing tears.

"Coach Black, I wasn't expecting to see you here. Goodbye, I have to go." I snapped at him, didn't I get enough of him at lunch time? I quickly got off the bench and began to walk away ready for this nightmare to end. If only I knew it was just getting started.

"Is that anyway for you to speak to your grandfather?" Coach Black said as I instantly stopped. Grandfather? But Shadow's father is Gerald Robotnik and Black Doom. Their DNA's were mixed to create Shadow…and Gerald is dead so that meant. If I thought I couldn't breathe before then I was wrong. I turned around instead of seeing Coach Black, I saw Black Doom. Horns an all. I stared at him as my hand slowly moved to my necklace. So that's why it was so familiar. The insignia was his or Shadow's. I really was his granddaughter.

"You now see your heritage, Vivian? What a great legacy you have before you?" He said as stood there. Why didn't I make the connection before? Coach Black. Black Doom. Of course I wasn't considering the option that my father and grandfather were game characters.

"Yes. I see. I see that everything I knew was a lie. That nothing makes sense." I said then turned away from him and was about to walk away when I realized I was surrounded by several Black Arms soldiers.

"Believing that I'll let you run, Vivian, is a grave mistake." He said as I closed my eyes for a moment then ran.

"Chaos Spear!" I shouted then jumped over the soldiers as the spears hit their targets. The sound of mini explosions echoed in my ears as I ran away from them and towards my house. I had to talk to my mom. I just had to…And then came the gunfire. I felt one whistle right past my ear, I glanced back to see the soldiers running after me. Then the blurring happened again, but this time I knew what it was. I had super speed just like Shadow. And this time I knew I could control it…thanks to Black Doom. Within seconds I was back at my house, only to find the front door on the ground. I raced inside searching everywhere.

"Mom! Mom! Where are you!" I shouted and glanced in the living room to find several Black Arms agents destroying everything.

"Get out of my house!" I shrieked and instantly attacked. Half a minute later I ran upstairs and into the bedrooms till I found my mom in her bedroom.

"Mom! Are you okay? We have to get out of here, the Black Doom is after me. We have to go!" I said tugging on her arm as she stared at me with somber eyes.

"I thought Shadow said he had lost him when he left. I guess the past can't stay buried forever." She said as she threw me into more confusion.

"Christine! Vivian!" I heard Shadow shouted, instantly I felt my body tense. He was here. And sure enough a minute later he was in the room.

"Vivian, what happened?" He snarled at me as I glared back.

"Black Doom is after me, we need to go now before-" I said as the house began to shake. Shadow snarled then raced out of the room, I instantly took off after him. Downstairs the entire floor was covered in Black Arms soldiers.

"Get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt!" Shadow snapped at me as he kicked down a few soldiers, I smirked from the top of the stairs then jumped as I shouted Chaos Spear. Instantly half of the Black Arms were destroyed, Shadow stared at me in awe.

"You have your powers?" He snarled at me while I smirked. Wasn't so high and mighty now. I blinked as I heard the sound of a gun shot, turning around I saw my mom standing in front of me. She looked back at me with a faint smile then collapsed to the floor.

"Mom!" I screamed as I ran towards her, instantly I dropped to my knees in front of her. She stared at me as her hand lightly brushed away a loose strand of hair from my face.

"V-Vivian. Go. I want you to…to live life to the fullest …and…and to live your dreams-" She said her hand lightly cupping my chin as I shook my head through the tears.

"No, mom! I'm not leaving you. You're going to live! I won't let you go!" I said as she looked away from me, glancing back I saw Shadow standing behind me.

"T-Take her. Go…please, Shadow…I l=love you both..so much." She said as her eyes moved back to mine then they softly shut closed.

"No! You're not going to leave me!" I shouted when I was suddenly yanked to my feet, Shadow had his hand clenching down on my arm.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him, but he still held tight. I could hear the sound of pounding feet entering the house, but I didn't care.

"We have to go, Vivian!" Shadow snarled as I fought against him.

"No! Never! Mom!" I screamed still thrashing against him as he latched both arms around me.

"_I'm sorry, Vivian. I truly am sorry_." I heard him say close to my ear then I felt a sharp pressure against my neck then complete darkness. Shadow stared at me as the tears filled his eyes, he easily lifted me into his arms. He looked at his wife as instant flash backs of Maria appeared.

"I'm sorry, Christine. But I'll raise her to be the woman you wanted her to be. I promise you this." He said then closed his eyes.

"_**Chaos Control!"**_

* * *

**For some weird reason I loved writing this chapter. The drama, the sadness…and I was crying as I wrote this…it's a weird moment when your crying as you write your story. Hehe, so did anyone guess right about Coach Black? The 'SSS Team' did, congrats to you. Thanks everyone for all the awesome reviews! Four chapters and twenty-eight reviews? Awesome, guys! Thanks a bunch! Please keep it up! ~God Bless and Happy Holidays!~ **

**PS- Sorry about the language, Shadow wouldn't be Shadow without it…sorry if I offended anyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stretched underneath the soft covers grimacing as I felt every inch of me hurt. Soft light danced on my eyes as I slowly came to. I opened my eyes to a soft rose colored ceiling, everything was fuzzy for a few moments then it all came to me. Everything. Shadow. Black Doom. The Black Arms…the gunshot…my mom. Instantly I sat up and looked around myself. Where was I? Where was my mom?

"Lay down Vivian. You've been through a lot, you need your rest." A dark voice said causing me to turn to my right, Shadow leaned against the wall watching me. Deliberately I slid off the bed, but the moment my feet touched the floor I collapsed.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered in shock then noticed white gloves on my hands, my eyes wandered past my hands and up my arms…black furry arms…I stared down at myself as I suddenly found it hard to breathe. Shadow's arms slipped around me and easily lifted me back onto the edge of the bed while I tried to keep myself from being hurled into hysterics…it didn't last.

"What did you do to me!" I shrieked pushing him away from and getting down from the bed once again and this time I could stand on my own two feet.

"I did nothing. The conversion from Earth to Mobius changed you, and frankly I'm glad you were unconscious during the conversion. The pain isn't something you'd like to relive…Where do you think you're going?" He said then snarled out as I walked past him and out the door. I was in a tan colored hallway with a flight of stairs in front of me, without a second thought I began to head down them

"Vivian Maria the hedgehog! Get back here, now." Shadow snarled as he stood at the top of the stairs, I ignored him and continued down.

"I'm out of here! I'm getting my mom back. And you're not going to stop me!" I said clenching my hands when he said something that made my blood turn cold and my heart skip a beat.

"Your mother is dead, Vivian. She's gone. There's nothing you can do, now and besides there isn't any way back to Earth." Shadow said as I stopped then turned to him fighting off the tears.

"That's not true! You're a liar!" I shouted but I knew he was telling the truth. My mom was gone. I saw her die. She was dead because of me.

"Even if its true I'm not going to stay here!" I said then ran from the stairs towards what I thought was the front door, I flung it open and crashed into something blue. I looked up at the cobalt hedgehog in complete, utter shock. Sonic the hedgehog. Jumping to my feet I pushed past him and ran out going where ever my feet would take me. Everything began to blur again, it was getting harder to breathe. I stopped just inches from a lake. I gasped for breath as I felt tears prick my eyes.

"No! Don't cry out loud. Just keep it inside, learn how to hide your feelings. Its your fault! Don't you dare cry, you whelp!" I snapped at myself as I felt the world falling on me, I clenched my hands to my sides. I fell to my knees wrapping my arms around myself.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm so sorry. I..I just wasn't …strong enough." I whispered as I looked at my reflection. A black hedgehog with ruby stripes stared at me. I was the exact copy of Shadow only I was a girl. Same coloring, same eyes. The person I looked up to was the person I hated the most. Ironic wasn't it? I watched my mother died in front of me, Maria died in front of Shadow. Things were beginning to look so…eerie.

"Hey? Are you okay?" A voice said behind me, I stood up and looked behind myself to find a blue hedgehog. For a moment I thought it was Sonic but realized this hedgehog had clothes on unlike most Mobian hedgehogs. He wore a red shirt and dark brown pants with red shoes that had a yellow strap.

"I'm fine. What do you want?" I snapped keeping my voice firm, he just shrugged

"Nothing. I just thought you looked a little upset." He said while I walked past him ready to go on before he began to question me even more.

"I'm Chase. What's your name?" He asked walking in step with me, I sent him a glare and speed up.

"What's it matter to you?" I said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Just trying to make conversation."

"You're doing a terrible job at it." I muttered then speed up even more but he easily kept up.

"You know, you might as well quit speeding up. I can keep up with you no matter what. Heh, did get my dad's speed after all." He chuckled while I groaned. Just great. Of all the people on Mobius to run into I run into the Faker's kid.

"Don't get cocky, your speed is nothing." I said then started racing forward, my ears pricked at the sound of pounding feet.

"So you've got speed too? Awesome, finally a challenge. My old man was beginning to get boring." He chuckled as he kept up with me while I felt a smirk cross my face

"Huh, that's always been evident." I said as his brow furrowed then he skittered to a stop. We were back at Shadow's house or rather my house. Why did he bring me back here?

"Come on. My pops told me he was coming over to Uncle Shadow's house. Said something about checking on the baby or something like that. I want you to meet him." He said walking into the house like he had been there several times, I hesitantly followed him back inside. Why I did follow him, I would wonder the rest of the day. Sonic and Shadow were sitting at the kitchen table, I looked at the two hedgehogs.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Chase asked while Sonic waved his son off. His eyes were rimmed red as though he had been crying. But then he turned to me and stared for the longest time ever, he began to shake his head.

"I can't believe how big you've gotten, Vivie." He said as Chase then turned to me in surprise.

"Vivie? Wait! My cousin Vivie? That's not possible! She was only a baby a year ago. You've got to be wrong, Dad." Chase argued as Sonic shook his head.

"I concur. What's with the whole sixteen months quarrel. You asked…you asked my mom about that. I don't understand." I said moving towards a chair, I wasn't going to leave till I got answers.

"You both sit down. It's a little bit of a long story. Its funny that you two met, though." Sonic said as I huffed and sat down next to Sonic staying clear away from Shadow.

"Shadow and Christine got married only three years ago, you were at the wedding, Chase remember? A year later, you were born, Vivian. But things started to get…complicated. We found out that Black Doom wasn't dead like we had hoped. He returned to Mobius and found out about Shadow's marriage and about you. Your father hid you and your mother on Earth to keep you safe, he came back to fight Doom."

"But once we thought he was gone, we found out that there was almost no way to get back to earth. It took sixteen months to build a dimensional machine for Shadow to get back. What we weren't expecting was that time would differ from here and Earth. So a month here would equal a year on Earth. That's why you're as old as my kids now, when sixteen months ago you were just one year old." Sonic explained as Chase's eyes lit up in understanding, I didn't care if that was what happened. He was gone. If we were a family then family's stick together through thick and through thin. We should have stayed together…none of this would have happened.

"I did it for you, Vivian. I couldn't let Doom capture you." Shadow said as I got up then whirled on him.

"You mean my grandfather! Something you hadn't mentioned that night in the alley. Well newsflash Shadow! He's the one who taught me about my powers, he's the reason why I can control them." I snapped at him, he stared at me almost like he didn't trust me. Good. He shouldn't. Because I didn't trust him.

"Vivian you can't blame your father, its not his fault-" Sonic said causing me to turn to him.

"Then who do I blame? Huh! Fate? Destiny? Tell me!" I snarled when I felt Chase put his hand on my arm, I yanked away from him and backed away from the trio.

"Vivian calm down. Things are-"

"Don't you _**dare**_ tell me things are going to be okay! Because they're not. My mother is dead. Everything I knew and everything I loved was a lie! If you follow me, I swear I will not hesitate to attack you." I said then ran out of the house once again feeling even worse than I did before. Why did this happen to me? Of all people why me? I wanted to cry. To cry like I had when I was six and had gotten bullied about not having a father. To sit in my mom's lap and sob into her shoulder until I was exhausted. I continued to run till I found myself in a mountainous range…a very different landscape from the meadows Shadow's house sat on. I was alone. At last. I felt a single tear slip down my face, but I brushed it off.

"Don't cry." I told myself as a certain song came to mind. I glanced around myself to see if anyone had followed me, seeing that I really was alone I started to climb up the side of the mountain base I was at till I reached a remote crevice. I crossed my arms, closed my eyes and poured all my thoughts and feelings into that one song…

_Baby cried the day the circus came to town,_

_'Cause she didn't want parades just passing by her._

_So she painted on a smile and then took up with some clown, _  
_While she danced without a net upon the wire._

_I know a lot about her, 'cause you see, _  
_Baby, is an awful lot like me__._

_Don't cry out loud, _  
_Just keep it inside, _  
_Learn how to hide your feelings._  
_Fly high and proud._  
_And if you should fall, _  
_Remember you almost had it all._

_Baby saw that when they pulled that big top down,_

_They left behind her dreams among the letter._

_And the different kind of love she thought she'd found, _  
_There was nothing left but sawdust and some glitter._

_But Baby can't be broken, 'cause you see, _  
_She had the finest teacher, that was me._  
_I told her:_

_Don't cry out loud, _  
_Just keep it inside, _  
_And learn how to hide your feelings._  
_Fly high and proud._  
_And if you should fall, _  
_Remember you almost had it all._

_Don't cry out loud, _  
_Just keep it inside, _  
_And learn how to hide your feelings._  
_Fly high and proud._  
_And if you should fall, _  
_Remember you almost made it._

_Don't cry out loud, _

_Just keep it inside,_

_And learn how to hide your feelings._

_Fly high and proud._

_And if you should fall, _

_Remember you almost had it all..._

* * *

** Whew! Two chapters up from scratch…7pm-11:30pm…I'm on a roll here! And I've just been dying to write this chapter…hehe! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I can't believe I've got 38 and only five chapters up! Thanks so much! ~God Bless!~**

**PS- Check out my Poll! PLEASE!**

**PS- The song is called 'Don't Cry Out Loud' sung by Rachelle Ann Go. Check it out on Youtube its so beautiful! Also this is how I imagine Vivian's singing voice sounds like...**


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on the ledge for who knows how long, singing had always made me feel better. My mom had always said that I could have been famous like her…but she wanted something different for me. But I knew this isn't what she meant. Finding out my father is game character and that I'm actually a Mobian. It was too much to take in at once, I had to get away. Standing up I climbed out of the crevice and back onto the side of some mountain, I didn't want to go back to the house but I also didn't know where to go. The cry of a hawk called my attention causing me to look up the mountain, a light mist covered the ground. Well, I didn't have anything better to do, so why not go up? Not to sound like a wimp but the climb was very nerve racking, but at least it kept me distracted. Once I finally reached the top, the sight was breath taking as the sun set over the horizon.

"Well at least it was worth the climb." I said to myself as I shielded my eyes from the bright sun. Then I heard the clink of a chain a little ways behind me, turning around I grimaced from the glare of light reflecting off of something. I continued to walk forwards till my hand touched cold metal, it was a link chain, but it was leading up. Straining my neck I looked up to see something huge floating above me, once again curiosity got to me and I started to climb up. Everything began to get smaller and smaller around me and the floating thing above me continued to get bigger and bigger, luckily the chain was dangling off the side and not underneath. To my shock it was actually a floating island, I pushed myself up as my fingers dug into the cool emerald grass.

"This is certainly unexpected." I muttered as I sat on the edge of the island, enjoying the view of the entire landscape of Mobius. Then I realized something…Wasn't there a floating island called 'Angel Island'? If this is the same then that meant-

" Who are you? And what are you doing here?" A deep gruff voice snarled as I was yanked up and turned to see an albino echidna with lavender eyes glaring at me. He wore a tan long sleeve shirt, light brown pants with small tears and rips and the strangest part was that he wore a cowboy hat. And so my question was answered. This had to be Knuckles the Echidna's son.

"My name is Vivian. You're Knuckles' son, correct?" I said as I tore away from him and stood at the edge of the island. He crossed his arm as his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah I am. I'm the new guardian of Angel Island and I don't like trespassers." He growled as I rolled my eyes at the comment. How ironic that they were exactly the same? I moved away from the edge and little closer to him.

"Like father, like son. Look I'll leave, I had to get away from Shadow and the others for a bit and-"

"Shadow? You know him?" The echidna questioned skeptically as I felt my body tense at the question. I looked away from him and towards the setting sun.

"You could say that. That is if you consider being his daughter as knowing him." I said with a low growl. He stared at me in total confusion.

"Vivie? How did you get so…"

"Old? Huh. Years pass differently on Earth, just to keep things simple." I said as the final rays of light disappeared under the horizon. With a huff I grimaced then looked over the edge of the island…now how was I supposed to get down? There was Chaos Control but I for some strange reason I get lightheaded, I would have risked it but once I nearly collapsed after a training round with coach- I mean Black Doom.

"Its almost dark. You'd better stay on the island till morning, I'm sure my mom would love the company." He said and this time it was my turn to look at him in surprise.

"You sure about that? I don't even know your name." I said crossing my arms again as he rolled his eyes at me while shaking his head.

"The name is Nix, so are you coming or not?"

"Nix? That's a strange name."

"Huh, well I prefer to be called that instead of Onyx like my mother originally named me."

"Let me guess. Rouge the bat?"

"That's dear old mommy for ya. So you coming?" He sighed shaking his head again, I sighed then glanced over the edge then up at the sky. I could already see some stars coming out…well I was already in trouble as it is. Besides a little stress won't kill Shadow…I don't think.

"I suppose I'll come along. I've got nothing better to do anyway." I said with a bored look as he motioned me to follow him into the thick vegetation of the island, after what felt like a half hour of walking I could make out a small light ahead of us. As it turned out the small light was actually a medium sized house with lights along the walkway and pouring through the windows.

"Onyx Locke Echidna that had better be you and you'd better have a good explanation for getting home so late!" A sharp voice reprimanded Nix as we walked into the house, I lightly rubbed my nose to force back the smirk.

"How do you expect him to guard the island when his curfew is sunset?"

"That's when you take over! I don't want him out there in the dark and-" Rouge and Knuckles were standing face to face neither of them particularly happy, Nix lightly coughed into his hand to call their attention. Both stared at us in shock, but it was Rouge who spoke up first.

"Since when did you start bringing girls home, Onyx?" She asked with a hand on her hip, but her face held a light smirk while I felt my face turn as red as Knuckles's fur.

"Mom! Stop it! Remember Vivie? This is her, I found her on the edge of the island and-" Nix began to explain when his mom lightly laughed shaking her head.

"Oh I recognise her. Anyone with half a brain cell can tell she's Shadow's daughter. You sure have grown, honey." She said wrapping her arm around my shoulder as she began to lead me deeper into her house.

"Sit down and relax, kiddo. So what brings you to the middle of no where?" She asked we walked into what looked like a living room, she briskly sat down on a tan fabric sofa. Not quite comfortable I sat across her with my hands resting on my knees.

"Its complicated-"

"Hold up a second I'm getting a call." She said as the sound of something vibrating echoed in the house. The ivory bat lifted up her wrist to reveal a dark communicator.

"Rouge here." She said casually as a very familiar voice spoke up.

"_Rouge? Is Vivian there? She ran off and is no where to be found." _It was dear old daddy as Nix would put it, but before I could tell Rouge not to mention that I was there she had already spoken.

"Oh really? She's right here in front of me." I groaned then jumped off the couch and tried to get out of the house. Because from what I could guess Shadow had been to Rouge's house and was about to Chaos Control any second. I had only made it halfway out the door when I felt a gloved hand clamp down on my wrist and twisting me back to the living room.

"What did you think you were doing? Have you lost your senses running off like that?" He growled as I tried to pull away from him but his grip on me was too strong. Of course that didn't stop me from trying…

"You had me running all over Mobius searching for you! Do you know how frightened you had me? Vivian answer me!" He growled as I continued to fight this time he grabbed both my arms and pushed me against the wall.

"Quit fighting me, Vivian! I'm sick of you acting like a spoiled child instead of the young girl your mother raised!" He growled as I finally stopped fighting him, my heart was racing as we glared at each other.

"Heh, and you said dad and I were alike." Nix said breaking the suffocating silence, instantly my fury flared as I pushed Shadow away.

"I'm nothing like him. There isn't an ounce of common ground between us. Thanks for your hospitality, Nix. But its time I left." I growled then began to walk out of the room but once again a hand grabbed me, this time by the shoulder.

"You are coming with me, Vivian." He said coldly as I gave him a disgusted look.

"And why would I do that?" I retorted as I shouldered off his hand, he just glared at me with such a fury I had never seen in the dark hedgehog, in person or in game.

"You're coming home, Vivian. Don't make this harder than it already is." He said taking a step closer to me, and if I didn't know I was his daughter then I would have stepped back in fear but since the case went otherwise I just held my ground.

"What part of 'I'm not going to stay here!' did you not get?" I growled as I crossed my arms and returned the cold glares, Shadow's fists clenched as he stood in front of me. If he wanted a fight, well I surely wasn't going to object.

"Calm down you two! Shadow, let me talk to Vivian. Go outside and relax…now." She said pulling him out of the house as we continued our glare. Knuckles and Nix were standing in the living room as they watched Rouge lead Shadow out. I couldn't help the aggravated growl that escaped as I heard the door click shut, why couldn't he have just left me alone?

"And here I thought the one person who could be that moody was only Shadow. Now come over to my room and lets talk." Rouge said lightly and gently taking my hand and leading me down a separate hall and into a dimly lit room. There was a four poster wrought iron bed with white over stuffed comforters and pillows, a tan bamboo rug and matching curtains. She sat me down at the edge of the bed then gave me a light smile.

"So what's with the tension between the you and your father?" She asked as I rolled my eyes then sighed.

"_Shadow_ isn't exactly father of the year, if you catch my drift."

"Oh I know that, but he's trying, Honey. He was really worried about you, and trust me, I haven't ever heard Shadow the hedgehog sound that worried in a long time." She said trying to take my hand, I moved out of her reach but stayed on the bed.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is give him a break. This is still very new to him and I know you're confused and frustrated, but give him a chance." She said as she stood up signaling the end of our 'talk', I sighed then nodded my head. I would 'try' to cooperate, note that _try_ didn't always mean I will. She walked me out to the front of the house where Shadow was pacing up and down the walkway, he stopped and stared at me for a minute then slowly approached me. Rouge nudged me forward and I diffidently walked forward with my arms crossed.

"I'll come back with you, for now that is." I said as we stood face to face, and for the briefest moment I saw his eyes soften. He then tugged out a green chaos emerald and held it between us before shouting 'Chaos Control'. Our feet left the ground for a millisecond then we were in the living room of Shadow's or rather our house.

" I assume that Faker 1 and Faker 2 have left?" I muttered as I heard something I had never in my entire existence heard. Shadow the hedgehog laughed. I looked at him to see a smile on his face, he stared at me but by then the smile had faded and had turned into a curt smirk.

"I'm glad to see that they haven't gotten you to side with them."

"Huh, like that's ever going to happen. So the room I woke up in is my room, I suppose?" I said looking up the stairs as he nodded, I began to head up the stairs with the sound of Shadow's air shoes close behind.

"Goodnight." I said as I opened the door to the rose colored room, first thing I did in the morning was change the color of that gaudy rose.

"Sweet dreams, Vivian." Shadow said as I finished shutting the door to my room, I flicked the light on then grimaced. Instantly I turned the light off so I wouldn't see the pinkness of the room. With a sigh I slipped under the covers of the bed and before I had a chance to think over the day I was out like a light.

Meanwhile Downstairs

Shadow stood outside of the door for a minute till he heard the creak of the bed, signaling that I was safely in bed. He then trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed the phone off the wall and sat down at the table with a sigh. His hands were trembling as he dialed the phone.

"_Yes? Shadow? Did you find her?" _It was none other than Sonic the hedgehog, Shadow sighed as he ran his hand through his quills.

"Yes. I called Rouge, she was at Angel Island. She's asleep in bed now…" Shadow trailed off as the blue hedgehog on the other line listened for more.

"_Well I'm glad she's safe and sound…Shadow, are you okay?" _He continued to ask as Shadow sat there with his head resting on his hand.

"I am now. I never want to go through that again. The idea of losing her too…as if it wasn't enough with…with Christine. I don't know what I'll do if-"

"_I know what you mean, Shadow. That time when Chase got lost in that amusement park, I had never felt so scared. But that's the toll of parenthood and I wouldn't trade it for the world."_

"Hn"

"_Hehe, well goodnight Shadow. Get some rest because I think that girl is going to keep you busy."_

The blue blur finished as Shadow hung up then climbed back up the stairs, but instead of heading to his room he pushed open the door to mine. He strode silently and swiftly across the room then stood over me while I slept unaware of him. He sat at the edge and lightly brushed away loose strands of hair away. He stared at me, still amazed that I had grown so much in so little time.

"_No matter what you say, you are my daughter and I will protect you. Always." _

* * *

**Yes, I made Shadow a little soft! But I thought being a parent would change him sooo hence the OCishness! Anyways, thanks for all the awesome reviews! 44 reviews and only six chapters? THANK YOU! That just makes my day! So I hope you liked all the tension! Heheh! Happy New years and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- If you have liked me on Facebook then please go back and re-like it because my account somehow got deactivated and I had to start all over again! Thanks again!**

**EDIT: Thanks Neo Shadow for catching that mistake! If anyone sees any miss spells or typos please say so in your review! **


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes to the dawning light…instantly I shut them after looking up at the gaudy pink walls. With a low groan I turned over and pulled the covers over my head. I didn't want to get up and I didn't entirely want to live either, but unfortunately it seemed I had to. I slid out of bed and quickly exited the room before I would suffocate in the pinkness of the room, I went down the stairs making no effort to keep quiet. My guess was that Shadow- I mean 'daddy' was already up at the crack of dawn and I would be too but I decided to sleep in. After I don't have school and now I don't have a mother to help get ready.

"Good morning." His gravelly voice said as I passed by the kitchen, I ignored him and continued to what I thought was the living room, low and behold it had a TV. I plopped myself down on the couch, grabbed the silver control that sat on the coffee table and began to endlessly watch boring shows. I could hear his footsteps coming towards me, I just stayed completely still as I glued myself to the screen.

"Vivian…I have to go take care of some things, here's my card. Get yourself some clothes and what ever you want for your room." He said as he stood beside the couch, I didn't look at him. He sighed then placed a piece of plastic on the arm of the couch then quickly left the room shaking his head. Once I heard the door slam I sat up and grabbed the card looking it over. What I wasn't expecting was the fluid and elegant signature in back, that read clearly Shadow the hedgehog . Well I did need paint to cover up that horrid pink and now that I was thinking about it I did need some clothes. I got up and headed to the kitchen to see what I could eat then to my surprise I found an omelet sitting in a pan with a plate on top to keep it warm.

"He cooks?" I said in shock then shook it off as I began to eat, I placed the dishes in the sink once I finished I began to head back up stairs

"Needed more salt." I muttered as I walked into the bathroom to find a brush….ten minutes later I found this odd quill brush thingy….thirty minutes later my quills were a total disaster. I growled and threw the quill brush against the wall, I ran my fingers through it trying to smooth it out the best I could…Five minutes later I was walking out of the house with pieces of quills sticking out. I couldn't have cared less about whether people stared. Get the paint, grab jeans and t-shirts and go home…I should be done in an hour. I walked for what seemed like an hour, passing by several quaint little houses, pastures, fields till it seemed like that was all Mobius was made of. I growled in frustration and was about to start running when I felt a hand grab my arm, instincts kicked in and twisted my arm, kicked back with a short yell and was answered by one.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, its just me!" I turned around to find none other Chase. I glared at him.

"Don't ever do that again! Understand? What do you want?" I snapped as he rubbed his arm, he rolled his eyes and gave me a smile.

"Sure, sure, hey. What are you doing out here? Its practically the middle of no where." Chase said swinging his arm around to prove his point, I sighed shaking my head.

"Hmm, so I was right. Ugh, you wouldn't happen to know where a city is? I need to get some things." I said crossing my arms as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I'll take you. But first I need to stop by my house, come on. You can meet my mom." He said then began to run in the opposite direction I was going in, I growled. I had wanted directions not a tour guide. Never the less I followed him since I wasn't quite sure where to go next. I should have known by the style of the house that it would have belonged to Amy Rose. White picket fence, bright cheery yellow walls, white trim and wicker chairs. Roses in the front and daffodils in the window boxes. Some one gag me. I bit my tongue and followed Chase inside the brightly decorated house, down the hall and into what looked like a kitchen. A rose colored hedgehog stood at the sink with her arms fully in the sink as she washed dishes. Her hair was kept back by a yellow bandana and she wore light blue jeans and rosy red blouse.

"Hey mom! I'm back and look who's with me!" Chase said grinning wildly, Amy Rose turned towards us and dropped the dish she was currently washing. Luckily it was plastic and didn't break from the fall, unfortunately she dashed over to me in an instant throwing her arms around me, hugging me till I thought I couldn't breathe.

"Vivian! Oh Vivian, sweetie. I'm so glad to see you. You've grown so much. Oh my gosh, you've become such a beautiful young woman. Oh honey, I'm so sorry." She said all at once as I suffocated underneath her embrace, but strangely enough…I kinda liked it. It made me think of…my mom. No! What am I thinking, I can't be enjoying this, my mother just died and I'm enjoying myself. I shouldn't be. I should be miserable…I was miserable.

"Hey mom. She's starting to turn blue and its not the good kind." Chase said finally freeing me from the prison that was his mother, she blushed and lightly pushed my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I just got over excited that's all, so what brings you here?" She asked as I then looked over to Chase, he still held his smile as he answered his mom.

"I found her wandering around, she's trying to get to the city so I though I'd help her out. I just wanted to grab some cash before going. I'll be right back, Vivian." Chase said as he then dashed up the stairs then passed a light pink hedgehog that was coming down. She stared at me in surprise then turned to Amy.

"Mom, who's this?" The girl asked while Amy laughed to herself, she shook her head then motioned for her to come down.

"Rosalie this is Vivian. Remember your cousin, Vivie?" Amy said placing her hand on my shoulder, instinctively I flinched at her touch.

"Yeah. Talk about a growth spurt, huh, Vivi?" Rosalie smiled at me. Instantly I hated her. I wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was the fact that she was the fakers daughter or the fact that she behaved just like him…or both.

"Hmmm, on earth the years pass differently than here." I said trying to keep my voice calm, but I could tell Rosalie didn't care for me either. Well now the feeling is mutual.

"I'm back! Okay, mom we gotta go! I'll see ya later on, see ya sis." Chase said as he took my hand and hurriedly pulled me out of the house, one of which I was thankful but once the door slammed shut I yanked free of him.

"Don't touch me! Now take me to the city before I decide to go on my own." I snapped as he shrugged then waved me over.

"Okay then lets go. I need to get some new sneakers, Uncle Tails said he was making me a pair like my dad's since my shoes can't take the friction from all the speed. Whatcha gonna get?" He asked as we began to run, I rolled my eyes but figured why not tell him.

"Paint and some clothes. My room is this ugly pink and-" I bit my lip realizing his mom happened to be pink.

"Oh don't sweat it. I'm not a big fan of the color myself, its okay for my mom, but it can be over whelming. So what color do you want?" He said winking at me, I sighed. I hadn't thought of that.

"Probably a dark blue hued black. Like the night sky… I'm not quite sure myself." I said as he chuckled shaking his head.

"I don't anyone is ever completely sure of themselves, but the key to that is to just trust. And have faith that it will turn out alright." He said as I then looked away from him and off to the side. Blind faith? Just trust? Obviously he's never had to go through what I have, if he did then he's a marvelous actor. If only I knew that in the coming months that he would not only change my life, but me as well…

* * *

_**So sorry about the long wait, I've just hadn't had the time and it feels like I've got a lot going on at the moment with my cold and all. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! 51 and we're only at the seventh chapter! ! Yays! Thank you all! It means the world to me! Have a great week every one! ~God Bless!~**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Let me help you with that." Chase said reaching for one of the two paint cans in my hand, I shot him a glare and continued to walk.

"Just trying to help, don't be so angsty." Chase said with a shrug, I clenched my teeth trying to bite back a snide comment. I told him to leave me alone, after he took me to Westopolis but the pest just stuck with me…perhaps I was over reacting because in the beginning he did leave…for five minutes to grab what he needed then he came right back and stuck to me like tea on toast. We were walking back to Chase's house because his mom had called him on his phone and asked that I come back. When I asked him why, he said she wanted to give me something. We walked for about fifteen minutes…then I broke. I couldn't take Chase's incessant chatting and optimism.

"Ugh, I'm sick of this. I'll just use Chaos Control." I growled as I came to a stop, Chase turned to me with a look of surprise on his face.

"You can use Chaos Control?" He asked crossing his arms, that were decorated with brightly colored shopping bags, I rolled my eyes with a light smirk

"Of course…after all being the daughter of the ultimate life form does have its perks every so often. Now I suggest you stay close to me." I said as I began to close my eyes and concentrate on the image of Chase's hallway at his house. Then I felt it. The ground below me shifted and changed from swaying grasses to hardwood floor. I could hear the sound of a TV blaring and the sound of clinking dishes.

"Cool." I heard Chase say, the smirk didn't leave my face as I opened my eyes…then everything shifted. My head began to pound unexpectedly and it felt like the floor was moving underneath me.

"Ugh…what…" I gasped as I felt my knees buckle underneath me, Chase instantly grabbed the paint cans from me as I suddenly dropped to the floor. It was like I didn't have any energy, like all my strength was taken right out of me.

"Dad! Mom! Its Vivian!" I heard Chase call as he quickly placed the paint down and hurried over to my side. By then everything was blurring together and sounds were turning into a garbled mess. I was able to make out a blue blur in front of me.

"Vivian, what happened? Vivian…" It was Sonic, I tried to open my mouth to answer him but then I blacked out before I could reply.

Shadow's Pov

I knew it was bad new when I saw the faker come running into Mile's workshop. His eyes held that concern and sternness that was unlike the blue hedgehog.

"Shadow. Some thing happened. Vivian went with Chase to get a few things, she used Chaos Control to get back but she collapsed a few minutes after that. She's ok-" Sonic said but by then I had already pulled out my jade emerald and was shouting 'Chaos Control'. I was in the front entrance of the house, Amy Rose came out with her arms crossed as she walked over to me.

"Where is she, Amy? How is she?" I asked as she gave me a light smile and placed her hand on my arm.

"She's fine, Shadow. Resting in Rosalie's room." She said standing in front of me to block me from going upstairs, I sighed grimacing. She knew me too well. Just like Christine I was an open book to her.

"Shadow, she's going to be alright. She just fainted. Sonic said he thinks she over worked herself. Didn't you say that she just barely got her powers?" She said as I nodded clenching my fists while looking at the ground, Amy lightly sighed and began to pull me forward.

"Come on. I know you won't lighten up until you see her." I followed her up the stairs down the hall and into a light pink and blue room. Vivian was asleep underneath bright yellow duvet, she looked so peaceful when she was resting. If only she was like this all the time. I walked over to the bed and looked down at her, I felt relief seeing her alright. Knowing that she wasn't dead or dieing, even though Sonic and Amy told me she was alright…I couldn't believe it until I saw her myself.

"See. Vivian will a-okay. Lets go downstairs and I'll make us some coffee." She said motioning towards the door, I nodded then began to head out of the room.

"…mmm…ugh…what the heck happened…" I heard a voice murmur, I looked back to see Vivian slowly moving around then ruby eyes opened. Blinked at her surroundings then she grimaced. My only guess was that she didn't particularly like the color scheme of the room…I agreed with her.

"…Oh great…you're here." She groaned as she opened her eyes again and sat up in bed. I in turn walked towards her as she began to get out of bed.

"What happened Vivian. And stay in bed while you're at it, you're not strong enough." I said as she scoffed and continued get to up. I placed my hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, she glared at me.

"Get in bed, Vivian. You just collapsed."

"And now I'm up. Step aside, Shadow." She retorted as she pushed her hand against mine, I took a step back in surprise. It seemed like I was always doing that lately, this girl, my daughter, was throwing me through walls. She wasn't anything like I had expected. That of course didn't change how I felt about her, she was my daughter. My blood ran through her veins, she was like me in everyway and yet so unique. Although I was still her father and she has to learn that, even though she may deny it.

"Vivian don't start with this again." I said as she smirked and crossed her arms.

"I'm not starting anything, you're the one making things difficult." She retorted then began to walk around me as the smirk still clung to her lips, I glared at her as she stepped out of the room and into the hall. Amy however stood off to the side calmly watching everything, I sighed shaking my head.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Amy. If there's anything at all-" I began to say as she smiled and waved me off.

"Oh don't worry about it! She's a teenager and she's been through a lot lately. I just want to help her out." She said as I stared at her filled with gratitude, Amy Rose was one of the very few people I was able to…in a way express myself to her. If only I knew that in the days of Vivian's arrival that I would speak with her more than ever….

Vivian's Pov

I was infuriated. I collapsed. Fainted. And only to wake up to see Shadow standing over me with that fake look of concern. I raced down the stairs of the house and began to head for the door when I saw a piece of blue from the corner of my eye.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Sonic. Him. I knew he was the one who contacted Shadow in the first place. Making me look like a weak child who needed coddling.

"Oh I'm magnificent. No thanks to you. Mind telling me what you were thinking when you called Shadow?" I growled out as I turned to him to see that he was leaning against the wall across from me. Eyebrow arched he pushed away from the wall and walked over to me.

"I thought your _father _should know what happened. I'd expect the same from him if something happened to Chase or Rosalie." He replied back as I clenched my hands while glaring at him.

"Did it happen to cross your mind that Shadow and I aren't on equal ground or perhaps you thought that we were best friends now?" I snarled as he rolled his eyes at me while shaking his head.

"Vivi, I know things are kinda tough between you and your father but you have to understand that-"

"I don't have to understand anything. Look thank you for allowing me to rest and thank you, oh so much for calling Shadow." I snapped as I walked past him and through the door, without even thinking twice about where Chase was or about my paint cans until I was miles away. And by then I didn't care. I didn't care what anyone thought of me. I didn't care whether or not I was the daughter Shadow wanted. I didn't care whether I was making things worse or harder between Shadow and I. I just wanted to be left alone. Alone to me and my thoughts.

* * *

**I am sooo sorry! I've just been so busy…okay lazy is more like it. And I haven't really gotten to use the computer quite as much as before so once again I am so sorry about the long waits for chapters. I will try to get things running again, just have some patience with me! Thanks for reviewing, please keep it up and ~God Bless!~**


	10. Chapter 10

Vivian's Pov

I stood at the edge of a cliff, I wasn't planning on jumping. I just wanted to hear the crashing of the ocean waves, it was lulling and calming. Just what I needed. To calm down before I did something irrational. Of course knowing Shadow he'll be appearing any moment now, but I just enjoyed the peace…that is until it was broken.

"I see you've handled the transformation quite well, Vivian." I didn't flinch, or even bother turning around to face Black Doom, aka grandpa. My entire body tingled as he stepped closer to me.

" Now that you're in your original form, it'll be much easier for you to hone in your powers. You have so much potential, Vivian." He said again as I held my ground, I wasn't about to give him the joy of seeing me scared. Not that I was fully scared, just a little bit anxious.

"Yeah, what joy. So are you going to try to kidnap me now or go for a different approach?" I retorted back to him as I heard him chuckle softly. I held back a gasp as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You are so much like your father. Its incredible the resemblance and the personna-" Then I snapped. I shoved his hand away from me and faced him.

"I am nothing like him. Don't even compare me to him. We are nothing alike!" I snarled as I felt fury engulf my entire being. Then Black Doom began to laugh. My body tensed, there was something about him that seemed so …sick and demented.

"Indeed. Nothing alike, but back to the matter at hand. I am still willing to train you. You have powers beyond your imagination, if you just learn to control them." He said as I crossed my arms and continued to glare at him.

"Right, the second Shadow found out about that he'd kill you then go after me for trusting you again-"

"Who spoke of trust? I never said for you to trust me, just that I would train you. And your father would never find out of this, I have a secret facility in space. Simply use Chaos Control and you'll be there in a moment's time. Quite easy for someone with the education of a human." Black Doom said as I huffed rolling my eyes, I was getting tired of this charade…but then again. Should Shadow find out, heh, he'll be furious. And well I surely wouldn't want that…

"Then I'll think on this. More likely than not, I'll accept. But only because I'll enjoy seeing the frustration on Shadow's face, should he find out." I replied back as he smirked then in a single flash of light disappeared. Crossing my arms I stood there for a few moments longer then began to walk away, I was sick of this. He was always telling me what to do, acting like he knew me. He was gone and I didn't-Don't need him. I… I sick of him, just sick of it. I wanted to scream and let out all my anger, release all the hatred I had with in me-

"Vivian. Vivian are you okay? You're glowing red…" I bit back a snarl. It was him again. Chase. Couldn't he just leave me alone? What was it with people and following me? What part of storming out of a house, furious, makes them think that its okay to follow me?

"Just leave me alone, hedgehog." I growled as I began to walk away, but I heard his footsteps coming after me.

"No. Listen Vivian you gotta-"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, kid! You know nothing! You understand nothing! Leave me be!" I snarled at him as I began to feel my anger finally boiling over, then finally he pushed me over the edge. He snapped out and grabbed my arm "No! You need to listen to me, Viv-" He said again then I snapped. Release. Release. All my anger finally let loose, all I could see was red. Anger, Hurt. Misery. Released. Chaos Blast. There was a short flash of gold then nothing. I screamed at the top of my lungs, sounding more like a battle cry. I sank to my knees trembling, my body shaking from the loss of energy and strength. Then I realized something. Chase. He was standing right beside me, when I used Chaos Blast. Did I just- But before I could finish my thought there was a bright flash of light, and there stood my tormentor and my victim. Shadow and Chase. Chase stared at me wide eyed while Shadow looked…disappointed and furius at the same time.

"Have you lost your senses completely! You could have killed him!" Shadow snarled walking away from Chase and heading over to me, I forced myself to my knees already knowing how Chase escaped in one piece. Obviously Shadow chaos controlled just in time to get Chase out of there.

"I told him to leave me alone! It not my fault that he didn't listen!" I shouted back at him clenching my fists as my legs shook underneath my weight, my knees felt like they would buckle under any moment, but I fought it off. I wouldn't back down…never.

"With power you have responsibility! If it wasn't for me, Chase would be dead-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You always have to be the hero, always have to be the savior of Mobius! Well you know what I don't give a-" I snarled as we stared at each other face to face when suddenly a pair of hands came in between us.

"That's enough, you two. Shadow, back off. Give her some space." It was none other than that blue hedgehog. Sonic. He looked at Shadow almost like they were speaking telepathically and to my shock, Shadow listened to him and stepped away. "You both need to calm down. Lets go back to the house and try to talk things over, okay?" He said as I scoffed and crossed my arms.

" I'm not going anywhere with him, I gave him a chance. He blew it." I snapped holding my ground as I Shadow clench his teeth, biting back a curt response.

"…obviously you two can't stay together without killing each other…Vivian. Since you can't cooperate with him and won't stay, how about a break. Until things get better. I want you to stay with us-" Sonic said placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"No. That's absurd. She nearly killed Chase, you want her around your family?" Shadow snapped taking a step forward while I chuckled.

"You actually want me to stay… with you?" I scoffed at him, but intrequed. It was hard to believe he'd want me to stay when my own father didn't. And so here was an other reason of how Sonic the hedgehog is an idiot.

"Yes. I do. It'll only be temporary. Just for a few weeks until you're settled in and…and then we'll take things one step at a time." Sonic said with a warm smile that made me feel really…confused. He then turned to Shadow, who in turn was giving him deathly glares " I trust her, Shadow. Its time you did too. Christine raised her, don't you trust Christine. Give her time. Now come on. Dinner is getting cold." Sonic as Shadow sighed crossing his arms as well, he looked at me and I returned the glare.

"Is that what you want, Vivian?" He asked me gruffly, obviously trying to contain his anger. It was then that Chase decided to place his arm around my shoulder, I bit back a growl of disgust. But here were my choices. Stay with Sonic and put up with Mr. Happy Chase or go home and be undermined by Shadow the hedgehog. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place.

"Yeah, I'll stay with blue. Anything is better than you." I snapped keeping my tone down, as Shadow sighed then nodded.

"Very well then. I'll leave her in your hands, blue hedgehog. But if anything happens to-" Shadow said giving me a firm glare.

"Nothing is going to happen. I'll watch over her." Sonic said giving Shadow a firm nod, then a second later Shadow was gone and left me with two blue cheery hedgehogs. _What have I done?_

* * *

**Okay…erm….lets start with an apology. I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. I just…I needed a break and hopefully I can pick up where I started and get things going again. Thank you everyone who's been reviewing! And No I'm afraid I won't be doing a 'Bones' fanfic, I have seen the show but I don't have much inspiration for that and find Bones a bit of a hard character to do. But thank you for the suggestion. Please review! Thanks so much! ~God Bless!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vivian's Pov**

"We're back! And I brought company!" Sonic shouted as we entered the house, I had kept my arms crossed as I followed Chase inside. Chase continued to ramble about how I was going to stay in the guest bedroom and about how I was going to be enrolled in Mobius High. I rolled my eyes with a scoff at the idea. There was no way in hell that I was going to high school again, I had enough of those type of kids.

"Dinner should be pretty much ready, I hope you're hungry!" Chase said happily trying to lead me to the kitchen, where the aroma of baked chicken wafted through the air.

"I'm not hungry." I said looking to the side as I looked at my surroundings again. So this is where I was going to live…at least for now. Cheery, optimistic, bright and loving. Gag me. Perhaps I should have stayed with Shadow, at least we could try to ignore each other. Maybe.

"You sure?" Sonic said hearing my reply, I stiffly nodded my head as he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then. Chase, take her to the guest room. Make yourself comfortable, Vivian. This is your home from now on. What ever you need just ask." Sonic said as Chase grinned and began walking ahead, I looked at the older blue hedgehog. His sharp emerald eyes taking me in, it was unnerving. What was going through his deranged head? Letting me stay with him? I always thought he was a lunatic, but never to this extent.

"Sure." I muttered walking past him and following Chase down the sky blue hallway then began to climb up the stairs, taking a right and at the last room on the left. He beamed at me as he pushed open the door to reveal a tan colored room with a simple white bedspread on a plain gold full sized bed. There was a tan dresser, along with a book case and writing desk. There was also two floor to ceiling length windows over looking a small flowery meadow.

"Here we are! Everyone who stays says the view from the windows are great at sunset and sunrise. So what do you think?" He asked as I stepped into the room walking the diameter of the area then stopped standing in the middle of the room.

"It'll do." I said as Chase just smiled back, oblivious to my bored tone. He stepped to the doorway as he motioned for me to follow.

"My room is across the hall from yours, Rosalie's room is next to yours and my mom and dad's room is down the hall on the other side of the house. I'm gonna head down stairs and get some chow, sure you don't want anything?" He explained as I shook my head then retreated back into the room, shutting the door behind me. I was a bit hungry, but…I don't think I could stand sitting at the same table as them and share a meal after what all went on. Moving towards the bed, I sat down unsure of what to do next. Go to sleep? I wasn't sleepy. I could go downstairs-No. With a sigh I got up and strolled over to the bookshelf to see what books they possibly had. Nothing too, interesting there was mainly literature, which I never expected from the hedgehogs. Grabbing the first book that touched my fingertips, I went and sat beside the window to grab the last fading rays of the sun…

Warm sunlight danced across my skin as I slowly began to wake up, I hadn't even realized I was in bed till I felt the soft quilted cover wrapped around me. Sitting up, I yawned then almost panicked when I didn't recognize where I was. It wasn't home and it wasn't Shadow's, then a moment later the events of yesterday came to me. Right. I was in Sonic's home now. Slipping off the bed I began to make my way to the door to see if the rest of the hedgehog family was up. I could hear the sound of clanking pots and pans, while making out the sound of snoring. Still wearing my clothes from the day before, I quietly made my way down the stairs, sneaking towards the kitchen. Amy Rose was at the sink once again as she washed plates while the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon sizzled in a skillet. Her quills were pulled back by a light blue bandana this time, light tan skirt and soft red shirt. Must she always wear something red?

With that in mind I quickly returned upstairs before I was sighted by someone and asked how I was feeling. As I re-entered the room, I noticed my bags from the day before sitting in a corner. In the least, I didn't have to go back to Shadow's to get clothes. Suppose that would be the highlight of my day. I quickly began to unpack my clothes placing them in the dresser, wondering how long I was possibly going to stay here. Probably not long. Within two weeks I betted that they would ask me to leave. Huh, wouldn't blame them. I wasn't exactly 'little miss sunshine'. Five minutes had passed and I had everything set. One minute later I was dressed wearing a simple red t-shirt, brown jacket, green kakis along with my shoes. I moved back to the dresser remembering seeing a quill brush like the one at Shadow's. Still having no clue how to use it, I tried to the best of my knowledge to brush my hair. Then came the sound of soft giggling, I glanced back to see Amy Rose standing at the door way. Crap, I left the door ajar.

"Here. Let me help you with that." She said stepping into the room while motioning me to sit down on a stool in front of the dresser. "These are kinda tricky at first, but you'll get the hang of it soon enough." She said gently not at all mockingly like I would have expected, she gently grabbed the brush from my hands as I obediently sat down. After what have I got to lose. Even though this was humiliating, having my hair-erm quills brushed at the age of sixteen. I felt her cool hands brush against my neck, causing me to stiffen as she raked the brush through my quills. I sat there stone silent, unsure of what to say or do. She kept quiet as she managed my distraught quills, every so often I'd catch her looking into the mirror to see my reaction. I couldn't help but sigh as I remembered my own mother doing the same for me when I was much younger. I'd sit at or even on her dresser as she pulled the brush through my long ebony red streaked hair. I'd say I wanted to be just as pretty as she was, she'd reply that I already was beautiful just the way I was. I could never see that and I still didn't. And for a brief moment, I forgot everything and just relaxed. I wanted things back to the way they were, back on earth. Back at home with my mom running late to her job because she wanted to see me off to school. At home with a smile waiting patiently for me. Sitting at the dinning room table drinking coffee during the late hours of the night or early hours of the morning. I missed her laugh, her hugs…I missed her. It wasn't until I felt Amy's hand on my shoulder that I realized my eyes were watering. No. I wouldn't cry. I wasn't some child that needed to be held. Looking in the mirror, I quickly rubbed my eyes seeing that my quills looked decent and didn't look like porcupine.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I then got up moving away from her hand, she stared at me with such…empathy and kindness. It made me feel out of place.

"Its no problem at all, Vivian. If you ever need someone to talk to or just listen, you can come to me anytime at all. Even in the middle of the night, if you need to." She said as she began to walk towards the door way, but paused as she finished her sentence. I stood there completely taken aback by this rosy colored hedgehog. She reminded me so much of my mother. Same loving look, same gentle touch, same smile. Her. Maybe…I suppose if there's one person of this hedgehog family I could possibly stand then it would be her. I looked up through the hair bang hanging over my eyes, softly replying back more quiet and timid than I usually spoke saying-

"_Thank you."_

* * *

**Again with the long wait for updates! Heh, sorry! Just been so busy and have been losing interest. Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! Please keep them up and ~God Bless!~**


	12. Chapter 12

"_**No.**_"

He sighed closing his eyes with a shake of his head then glanced at me with an empathetic look. "Vivian, it might help you adjust to all this. Chase and Rosalie will be attending the same school as you so you're not completely alone."

"No. I'm not going to Mobius high." I said firmly as I crossed my arms with a roll of ruby orbs, then glanced around the living room of the Sonic residence. I had lived with them for about two weeks now, I hadn't heard a word from Shadow and in that was a gift in itself. Amy Rose sat across from me with a gentle smile that reminded me of my own mother's smile, a shuddering breath escaped my lips as the pain stabbed within my chest. _I suppose I don't have very much of a choice. Besides. A good agent scouts out her perimeters. At least that way I know all my escape routes, if I must need one. _

"We'd really like you to become adjusted here, Vivian. All we really want is for you to be happy." Amy said as she reached out and gently placed her hand on my shoulder, I looked away with a frown. _But I have been happy, I haven't seen that pathetic excuse for a father in two weeks. How much happier can I get? _I knew I was being a moody stubborn angst teenager, and hell I deserved to be. Ripped away from all that I knew, my 'alleged' father suddenly appears, alleged father is Shadow the hedgehog, my new coach is actually Black Doom, my mother is killed before my eyes and I'm kidnapped from my own world. So hell yes, I was going to give them a hard time. Did I know how long I was going to keep this up? Hell no. But I wasn't going to be 'little miss sunshine' for a very long time.

"Then I'll go if it'll get you off my back."

"Good. Besides the next school semester isn't for three more months, I just wanted to get that settled. Now your dad wants to have lunch with you today so I thought maybe-" Sonic said with a warm smile that made me feel so much better when he said 3 months….that relieved feeling however disappeared when he mentioned a few choice words 'Shadow. Lunch. Today. With. You'

"-No. I'm busy today. Sorry. Let _Daddy_ know I've got more important things to do." I spat out quickly getting out of my chair and crossing the room to the entrance hall to get the hell outta dodge. If I saw Shadow _once_ last year then _that _wouldn't have been enough time apart.

Fists clenched I quickly strode out of the house and down the front steps, through the white picket fence and down the all too corny forest path. Really? It was like everything cheesy in Sonic X had been doubled here. Perfect home. Lovely mom, heroic dad, outgoing son…and perfect beautiful daughter, Rosalie. Oh if I had bone to pick with someone other than Shadow it would be that _girl_. She aggravated the hell outta me. Little miss perfect. Gag me, bury me head down so I can dig myself deeper, please!

Once I was a good ten minutes within the forest's depths, I quickly stepped off the cleared path and into the deeper parts until it looked like death had come for a visit and decided to stay. The trees were bare, the grass was dead, the sky didn't look so sky blue and more like cold gray. Amazing what happens when you walk the beaten path. I closed my eyes with a smirk

"_**Chaos Control." **_

"I see you've returned for more training." I turned around to see that my 'dead' forest area had changed to within a dark base…in space. The horned monster had a smirk on what I supposed was its lips, with a roll of the eyes I stepped around him crossing my arms.

"I suppose I am. The question is can you provide me with some challenge?" I retorted back as he chuckled placing a claw like hand on my shoulder as he led me deeper within the space ship. A quick sidestep removed his hand from my shoulder as we continued on in silence. I had taken Black Doom's offer. He had been training me on controlling my powers, I still got dizzy and had terrible migraines after the sessions but knowing that **I **was in control over what all was happening made me feel…better in a way. Something that the hedgehogs, couldn't do for me, all though I did have to admit that Amy Rose's chocolate chip cookies did help a little-

Last week she had baked a fresh batch, both of her children raced forward snatching put cookies by the handful. The rose colored mother scolded the teens, slapping their hands away as they tried to get more, she turned to me with a shrug of her shoulders then reached back with two of the baked goods in her hands.

"Here." She said " Try it. Made from scratch, my secret recipe. Maybe I can pass it on to you later?"

I had taken the cookies, not wanting to receive that inevitable glare from Rosalie, who would later try to gripe at me for being rude to her mother. Normally I'd just ignore the younger pink hedgehog, but that day I was tired from my training regime and just wanted to go to sleep after that encounter. And so I quickly took a bite from the cookie thinking it couldn't have possibly been any better than my own mother's half-baked things she passed off as cookies. How wrong I was. From then on, I had taken to sneaking downstairs every other night to snatch a cookie and when confronted about the cookie abductions I merely laughed at the idea that they thought I would take any. Which I did, but who was going to prove that?

"Perhaps we can up the anti? You've been excelling remarkably, within a month or so you might surpass your father-" Black Doom said proudly as I chuckled with a shake of my head then glanced out at the one window on the training level of the ship. The green-blue surface of Mobius glowed with life and vibrancy. Down there millions of lives went about their daily life, not even aware that a battle armada orbited the planet training one of the most deadly things in all creation-Me.

"-that's the idea. As soon as I become stronger than _him_ then I can go back home and leave this forsaken place." I grumbled as Black Doom laughed sending chills down my spine. I knew I was dancing with the devil here, but I had to risk it. I was not going to stay here. I wanted-No. Needed to get back home. I didn't belong here, no matter what Sonic and the others said. So what if I was born here? I _lived_ on earth and that was where I belonged….or at least, that's where I thought I belonged. Truth of the matter was that even there I didn't really belong, but anything was better than here_…I think…_

* * *

**Ah...hehheh! Yeah so sorry about the long wait! Its just I've been really busy and...well I haven't been all that interested in the Sonic franchise so much lately and have kinda started on new things *cough-finalfantasy7-cough*.**

**Sonic: Wait! So you're ditching me?**

**Me: I'm not ditching you so much as growing up and-**

**Zack Fair: She's ditching you dude.**

**Me: Zaack! I'm not ditching him! He's just kinda gotten-**

**Cloud: Old?**

**Sonic: Old? How am I old? I'm sixteen!**

**Me: Well techincally you're 20 this year, but that's not the point! The point is-**

**Sephiroth: You can't compare a god suchas myself-**

**Me: *frusterating growl then points to Sephiroth* You are not a GOD! **

***points to Sonic* You are not old! **

***points to Zack* You ARE a puppy and-**

** *pauses on Cloud* Well...you are kinda emo in Advent Children...**

**Cloud: *frowns while everyone laughs***

**REVIEWS are greatly wanted! It feeds the Author's insentive to write! Thanks for all the awesome reviews by the way! I forgot I had so many on this story! _*hugs everyone* Thank YOU and Merry *belated* Christmas and *early* New Years! _**

**_~God Bless!~_**

**PS- I'm on Deviant Art and I do take point commissions if anyone is interested in wanting something done by me! Link is on my profile page! :)**


End file.
